Tainted Woods
by Susie G
Summary: Emily returns unexpectedly from London bringing supressed feelings by Hotch to the surface and mixed feelings from the team. With a combination of this and a case that would put them to the test, will the team make it through or will they break apart and will Hotch loose his new found love forever. Possible later chapters to be rate M
1. Chapter 1

_I Hope everyone enjoys this next story. I have to give credit to a very special friend who gave me the idea for the case, and I sort of built around that. And for this particular chapter I had lizzabet in mind with a little Derek and Emily scene. Happy reading!_

* * *

It had been six months since Emily left to run Interpol's London office. Through a series of unfortunate events she has found herself standing at the all too familiar glass doors of the BAU. She entered the empty, dimly lit bull pen that triggered a flood of memories, good memories.

She saw the light beaming through the shades of Hotch's window. Emily smiled to herself, she had assumed he would still be here and she was right. She came purposefully late in the evening so she could speak to Hotch alone. He wasn't expecting her and she was sure her visit would surprise him. She turned to make the walk to his office.

Hotch was consumed with paperwork, but soon felt a presence, and looked up to see Emily standing in his doorway. "Hey there stranger." Emily said.

Hotch smiled and stood up, "Emily it's good to see you. Please have a seat." Emily nodded with a contagious smile. There was a quiet, awkward moment of them staring at each other then Hotch broke the silence. Still with a smile encasing his face his said, "So what brings you back to the states?"

"I guess I'll get right to the point." She let out a deep breath. "I want to come back." With that simple statement, Emily's face changed, her eyes held a lot of hurt and the tenseness in her face said she was pleading.

Hotch raised his head in concern and his smile dissipated, "What happened?"

"Nothing that I really want to talk about right now if that's okay?" She took a bite of her nails and then said, "Is there any chance for me to come back?"

"I will have to speak to Strauss, but I'm sure I can have you back in the office this week."

"Thank you." Emily stood up and held out her hand. Hotch stood up to grab it and return a shake, "It's good to see you again."

"You too Emily." Emily turned to leave, "Emily, anytime you need to talk, my door is always open."

She turned her head over her shoulder, "Thank you, and some day I may take you up on that offer. Good night Hotch."

"Good night. Its good to see you again."

"You too." She said and walked out.

Hotch watched her walk down the steps, out of the bull pen, and through the glass doors. He wondered what happened in London that made her want to come back. He could make a phone call to quickly find out but decided to let her tell him when she's ready. Hotch turned to go back to his desk, he looked at the picture of Jack setting by his computer, for him that was enough motivation to turn off his desk light and go home. Also with the idea of Emily coming back he could no longer concentrate on his work. He didn't realize until that moment how much he really had missed her.

* * *

Little did the team know the hell that was unfolding. It would be a case that would question humanity. For Emily it may be her breaking point and ultimately the team could fall apart. It would test their sanity, motivation and dependence on one another to bring a killer to justice.

* * *

Emily was currently staying at a hotel; she hadn't had time to find her an apartment. Leaving London as fast as she could was her main priority.

Her phone rang and she saw Hotch's face popped up on her screen. Her stomach flipped at the excitement of coming back to the BAU. It had been two days since she spoke to Hotch and she was anxious to hear the news. "Hey Hotch its Emily, what did Strauss say?"

"You are free to come back. The team doesn't know, I thought I would leave that up to you to tell them."

"Great when do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning, 8 am."

"How could I ever thank you?"

"Be honest with me, and when you're ready, tell me what happened in London."

"Fair enough, I'll see you tomorrow morning 8am."

"See you then."

Emily did not like that deal. She didn't want to tell Hotch what happened in London. She wanted to let it go, telling him would mean showing her vulnerability just as she did before, all those times she had a bad day, after returning home from Paris. For the moment she would let the idea of telling Hotch what happened fade to the back of her mind and instead pack her go bag for work the next day.

* * *

This time standing in front of those glass doors at 7:30 am, the bull pen area was lit and very welcoming to her. She was glad to be back, but she wasn't sure how she would be received. She was just sure that the team had thought she betrayed them by leaving and now to return again, would probably bring up all those hard feelings towards her. Raising her head in confidence, she walked through the glass doors. Looking around she noticed Hotch had not yet arrived.

One she didn't expect see was Derek Morgan, her former partner and friend sitting at his desk working diligently on paper work. At a loss for words, she didn't know what to say. She looked and saw her old desk with her name plate on it; calmly she walked over and took a seat waiting for Morgan to say something. He never looked in her direction, so she wadded up a piece of paper and chucked it at him with a little giggle getting his attention.

"Emily?" He said wide eyed and in shock, with almost the same face he had the same day she returned from the dead, the only difference this time was that there was more joy embedded in his facial expression. Emily stood up and Morgan did to as she embraced him in a hug, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got my old job back." She said pulling back from him, with a smile.

"Not that I'm unhappy, but what happened with the big, running Interpol's London office?"

Her expression changed from the joy of seeing her friend to the thoughts of what happened in London, but she played it off. "It wasn't for me, I realized that this is where I belong, here with you guys. You all are my family that is if you'll have me again."

"Of course, but don't think you're going to get off easy."

"No, of course not." She said in agreement.

"Emily, I'm kidding. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"This is twice, you've left and come back, please don't do it again. I don't know how much more of this myself or the team can take."

"It's a promise. I'm sorry for everything I have put you through and the team. I'm surprised you all don't hate me."

Morgan raised his hand placing it on the side of her neck, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "We could never hate you. It's because we love you and care for you so much that it hurts to see you leave. I've really missed you. We all have."

Emily forced herself to hold back the tears that were now trying to come up. She realized that she had hurt them especially when they faked her death, but Morgan was right. She had hurt them, she couldn't leave them again and she wouldn't. How would she ever make it up to them. This time she embraced him with a hug of apology. Morgan wrapped his arms around her, glad that she was back. A tear trickled down Emily's face, to know she was the cause of their pain was more than she wanted to think about for the moment. She was just glad that Morgan wasn't mad at her, or maybe he was. One thing she knew is that she didn't want to think about that and just be happy that he was accepting her back into his life.

Their moment was abruptly interrupted by Reid and JJ, busting through the glass doors with excitement at the sight of Emily. Emily was received with open arms. Both of them were so happy to hear she was back.

JJ couldn't wait to tell Garcia, "Wait right here let me go get Garcia."

While JJ was gone getting Garcia. Rossi and Hotch walked in. Hotch smiled and went straight to his office. Rossi also received Emily with open arms. Breaking their embrace was a sudden familiar squeal of excitement by Garcia as she ran over towards Emily, partially pushing Rossi out of the way, "Oh my gosh I can't believe you are back!" She said hugging Emily.

"I'm here to stay for good." She said. Then Garcia stepped back to look into her face.

"You better. We can't lose you again. This coming and going is more than this girl can handle."

"I will and that's a promise." She said looking back to Morgan, who smiled back in satisfaction.

Meanwhile, while the reunion was taking place in the bull pen. Hotch received an urgent phone call. He hung up and ran to the doorway of his office. "Wheels up in 10 we will brief on the plane. Garcia the files for the case are being sent to you as we speak and we need them sent to our I-Pads."

"Yes sir, right away." Garcia gave Emily one more hug before heading off to her office.

"That can't be good." Rossi said in reaction to Hotch's urgency and expression.

"I agree that is not a good look." Emily said.

"Makes me wonder what this case is about?" Reid said.

"My guess, by the look on his face, were fixing to walk straight into hell." Morgan said.

And they were, they had no idea of what kind of hell they were fixing to walk into, but it was soon to be revealed.

* * *

_Hope you like, and please bare with me if for any reason my updates are longer getting on her. I've come down with something and am working to get over it and I also want to write this story as best as I can. Please review if you want I appreciate them and am glad to hear what you think, good or bad!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do want to mention that the idea for Garcia profiling came from the episode from season 4 called "House on Fire". I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Enjoy reading!_

_disclaimer: I do not own anything of criminal minds (I think I forgot to put this at the begining of the story)._

* * *

The warm, fall, Oklahoma sun beat down on the team as they inched ever closer to the dreaded set of woods before them. From the outside the woods looked inviting and adventurous located by an isolated part of the beautiful Arbuckle Lake, but the smell would make a vulture fly in the opposite direction. The team knew this smell all too well but the beastly smells of multiple decomposing bodies was almost unbearable, seeping through the fibers of their flimsy masks. The sound of nearby running water was anything but soothing as they approached the edge of the woods. When they reached its interior they were appalled and repulsed by the scene before them. Nude, human bodies scattered randomly throughout the woods, each with their wrists and ankles bound as if they were hugging the tree, embracing its bark with no space to breathe. The faces of the victims expressed the torment they had suffered. Their mouths were gaping in horror, as if frozen in a scream.

Stunned to silence, the woods echoed with the wailing of spirits, the victims, whose cries for help were absorbed by the earth around them. The cries were lost and consumed by death; lives had been wasted at the hands of a monster.

The team had seen the worst of worst, and evil of all evils, but what kind of monster would take a human body and degrade it in such a way that would make them equal to a speck of defecation.

JJ's eyes flooded with tears at the horrifying scene before her. She couldn't hold them back even though she fought them, turning she walked back towards the SUV. She wasn't going to stand there and look at the victims that once were filled with life, love, and happiness left in a way that made them seem less than human. That is not the way she wants them to be remembered, especially in her mind. From this moment she would only work out of the police station, speaking with the families and working closely with Garcia to find the monster who did this.

Reid was seemingly unaffected as his mind worked tediously, taking in all the evidence at hand, collaborating it into his brain files.

Even in the warmth of the sun, chills ran up Emily's spine. The posing of the victims suddenly became all to real for her, reminding her of that haunting day in London. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She ripped off her mask and ran a few feet out of the woods before purging breakfast.

Hotch was generally concerned and went up to her, "Emily, are you okay?"

Holding her hair back with one hand she raised up, letting it once again fall around her face and said, "I'm fine, I think I'll join JJ."

Hotch watched her as she walked to the SUV. Something to him felt different. What was it about this case that seemed to be disruptive to his team? Hotch felt a slight pat on his sholdur, turning he saw Rossi, "I think I'll join the girls before I lose my own breakfast."

"I'll be there in a minute." This scene even had Rossi's stomach turning. This also surprised Hotch that a veteran profiler such as Rossi was even sent in the other direction. Looking back to Reid and Morgan he noticed they had moved further in the woods. Hotch once again returned to those tainted woods. "Morgan, Reid? Are two going to be okay here?"

Reid jumped in, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He looked out into the woods, "There are 23 victims."

Morgan was bent down by one of the victims, "The un-sub tags his victims or at least this one anyways." Morgan said gripping a small piece of paper with the victims name on it that was tied around her neck. He said her name out loud, "Shelby Adams, at least we won't have any trouble identifying them."

"Unless that's not the victim's name." Reid added.

"You both work here, getting any information you can. If you have any problems or need a break call me directly." Hotch said, knowing that by the rest of the teams reaction they probably wouldn't be any help in the woods.

Before Hotch left Morgan said back to him, "I'll call Garcia and start having her run the names through missing persons."

Hotch nodded and headed towards the vehicle.

* * *

When the victims came through accurately identified as missing persons their picture was tacked to cork board. Every time a new victim was identified, the family was notified and asked to come in for an interview. By the end of the day all twenty three had been identified accurately.

Morgan and Reid were glad to get back to the police station to work with the rest of the team. The day had been grueling, considering the circumstances. Emily, JJ and Hotch were conducting interviews so Morgan and Reid joined Rossi who was currently working on a geographic profile. "Bet you boys are glad to be back." Rossi said as they walked through the door.

"You getting soft on us Rossi, coming back to the station with the girls." Morgan said.

"Watch it. I know where you live." Rossi shot back. "So what did you guys find?" He said getting back to the task at hand.

"This un-sub has been at this awhile. Each victim is at different levels of decomposition making some of the victims hard to identify as males or females. The nametags were the only clue to their gender." Morgan said.

"Each victim was tied in the exact same way as the next. They aren't tied very long before they die, because there are minimal superficial wounds around their wrists and ankles."

"Something about the woods has to be significant to the un-sub." Rossi said as he finished placing the last tack on the map of the last identified missing person. "Look, the woods are located in the center of where the victims were last seen. It almost makes a perfect circle."

"Just like a bull's-eye." Morgan added.

"Has somebody talked to the man who owns the property?" Reid asked.

"I think Hotch has. He's from out of state. The guy who actually came across the bodies early this morning was a mess from the moment he walked in the station till he left." Rossi said.

"Any normal person would be after stumbling upon that many dead bodies." Morgan added.

Hotch walked in with Garcia on speaker, "Garcia I need to look into the victim's lives and see if you can find any commonality between them."

"You mean profile sir?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not a profiler; I don't do this I don't dig up the dirty on people. I compile, cross check and narrow, but not this sir."

"Garcia we are completely swamped, we need you to do this. Ross and Reid will be available if you come up with anything or need help."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." A click and she was disconnected.

Hotch went to giving orders, "Morgan I need you to help with interviews. Reid you help Rossi."

Interviews went late into the night. By the time they were done everyone was exhausted but extremely hungry. So before turning in they all went to the local Pizza Hut and had a late dinner. After talking about the case the conservation took a turn in Emily's direction.

"So Emily what brought you back to the BAU? Was running the London office not everything you had hoped for?" Rossi asked sincerely.

A rush of panic swept over her, she had to make up a story because she didn't want them knowing the truth. She was at a loss for the right words and they were surely to pick up something was off about her reasons for coming back if that hadn't already profiled her reaction to Rossi's question. All eyes were on her, _come on Emily think of something_, she got a sip of her drink and played off her panic by saying, "It just wasn't for me." Her mind was racing, she hoped that was a good enough answer for now and she was waiting for response.

Rossi picked up another slice of pizza, stringing cheese to his plate, "Well I'm glad, it's nice to have you back." He smiled and took a huge bite.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief scanning the eyes of everyone at the table. That was it, no one asked why or prodded her with any more questions, but when her eyes met Hotch's his said otherwise. He knew something had happened, but what he wasn't sure. If she told him, maybe he wouldn't want her working for the BAU anymore because she had a made a fatal mistake and there was that other isolated incident, she hated holding it inside but she had to tell someone.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Morgan, "So Emily what happened out at the woods today?"

With that question the tension was high, she wasn't sure how to respond, "What do you mean?" She asked defensively.

"Did sitting in an office all day make you soft? Can't stand to look at dead bodies anymore?" In all honesty Morgan was just joking, but it wasn't taken that way.

"So Derek you think I just sat in an office all day giving orders, well your right that's part of the job, but for your information there were cases I was required to work and make life or death decisions in which the outcome fell completely on my shoulders. So no I haven't got soft but there are a few things I don't like to be reminded of and that is what happened today. In what little bit I was there more happened than just doing paperwork!" Emily pushed back away from the table and went outside.

JJ watched her walk out then stood up, "So do you think I'm soft too? I just like to remember people in other ways than seeing their nude bodies bound to a tree." Then JJ walked out with Emily.

"That was the wrong question." Rossi said.

"No kidding. I was just joking." Morgan said.

"I knew there was more to it than her answer of, it just wasn't for me." Rossi stated taking another bite of pizza.

"This is just great I have JJ and Emily mad at me. I guess I should go talk to them." Morgan said standing up.

Rossi grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "You don't want to do that right now. Just give them some time."

"This is just great, how are we going to get anything done with Garcia mad at Hotch and those two mad at me."

Hotch finally spoke up, after watching the scene unfold. "Garcia has done the profiling before, she will get through just fine and as for JJ and Emily. I'll talk to them. Meanwhile lets finish eating and get back to the hotel we all could use some rest. It's been a long day." Hotch was a little worried but if anybody could solve this case it would be his team, he just had to get everyone back on good terms. He had a plan and hoped it would work, but he wasn't prepared for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_Well I hoped you liked it, let me know what you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so I hope nothing is confusing in this chapter. I used a lot of dialogue among the characters for information about the case. There are still a lot of unanswered questions as well. I don't like to make the chapters too long so here is this one. I'm getting over being sick and I know what the next two chapters will contain so they should be posted soon! I hope you all enjoy reading. And I'm not sure how many properties Morgan has, I couldn't remember what episode it was so I just made up my own number._

* * *

Ready for the day, Hotch took a 7am walk to JJ and Emily's room. He knew they would be up, getting ready for work even though they weren't supposed to meet downstairs till 8:30am. He lightly tapped on their door. Emily opened the door; she was chewing a bite of cereal she had no doubt retrieved from the hotel's continental breakfast. Her hair was pulled back with lose strands falling around her face. She stood in a pair of black shorts with a comfortably fitted gray shirt that said COLTS. Hotch had never seen her not put together before and liked how she looked. To him she was beautiful, how could he have never noticed how beautiful she was. His eyes must have unnoticeably scanned her from head to red painted toes, because Emily's reaction was, "Is everything alright?" She said smiling at him, knowing good and well he had just checked her out. She wasn't quite sure how to react and was a little embarrassed.

The sound of her voice brought him back to the task at hand, obviously recovering from his own embarrassment he said, "Yeah, I thought that since the bodies had been removed from the woods that you and JJ would like to go back today and profile the crime scene. Yesterday Reid and Morgan were occupied by the placement of the corpses and didn't work a profile."

"JJ is in the shower, but I'll ask her. She swore yesterday she wouldn't go back, but since the argument last night I have a feeling she might." Emily looked down at her toes and then back up to Hotch, "Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For your subtle way of letting us get back at Morgan."

"You're welcome." He said with a slight smile.

"I realize I shouldn't have said what I did last night and I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly fine. I am going to suggest you speak to me or someone else when we get back to Quantico. I don't know what happened in London, but I do know that it is affecting you as a profiler and has changed you in some way and that the only way to get through it is to talk about it."

"As I agreed, and without putting it off any longer, I will speak to you when we get back to Quantico."

"And if you are having a problem here, with anything, please come tell me. Our priority is to solve this case and your ability to help us do that is vital."

"Of course." The bathroom door started to open with JJ in her towel, "Whoa! Jayje, Hotch is here."

You here a little noise and JJ closing the door quickly.

"I'll see you downstairs, 8:30." He said backing away from the doorway as not to see JJ in her towel.

"8:30." Emily repeated back to him closing the door.

* * *

At the station the guys were hard at work trying to figure things out. "Why are these woods so important?" Morgan asked.

"And who are they important to?" Reid added.

"The most obvious would be the property owner." Rossi stated.

Hotch now joined the conversation, "I spoke with him yesterday. The last time he had been there was about 6 months ago. He acted as if the property didn't mean much to him."

"How did he react when you told him about the bodies?" Morgan asked.

"Shocked at first, but then un affected. His response to me was _that is the kind of world we live in_."

"If he only knew the half of it." Rossi said.

"So he just leaves his property for six months and doesn't come check on it? That is a little strange if you ask me?" Morgan said.

"How?" Rossi asked.

"It just doesn't make sense I have four pieces of property and check on them regularly. I know if I had a place as beautiful as his I would check on it all the time."

"Morgan's right that is kind of strange. Where does this guy actually live?"

Hotch was flipping through some folders, trying to find Reid an answer. "In Gainesville, Texas." Hotch replied.

"That's not that far away. What does he do for a living?" Reid asked.

"Nothing. About 6 months ago he came into some money. I don't know what from he never would say." Hotch said.

"Let's have Garcia check him out; something about him doesn't seem right." Rossi said.

"I'll call her. What is the property owner's name?" Morgan said, before walking out to where it was a little more private.

"His name is Nolan Bray, Morgan have her to also check out Gary Bennett, the man who discovered the bodies. If anything looking at his behavior he acted the almost extreme opposite of Nolan. " Hotch stated.

Morgan walked out and dialed, after a couple of rings Garcia picked up, "Hey Baby Girl." Morgan said.

"Don't you Hey Baby Girl me, I am in no mood. I have dug and dug but nothing I'm coming up empty. It's like I'm reading these peoples diaries for no reason. I am so mad right now…"

"Baby Girl, slow your motor, take a deep breath. It's all going to be okay. Right now I need you to look up Nolan Bray and Gary Bennett. Find out everything you can about their lives for the past 6 months."

"Derek Morgan you are a life saver. I could so kiss you right now."

"Work your magic for me."

"You know I will. Is something wrong you don't sound quite like yourself?" Garcia asked.

"I'm fine, just a little spat with JJ and Emily."

"Awww anything I could do to make it better?"

"No Baby Girl but I know who to call if I need it."

"Always, Garcia out."

* * *

"You have been quiet. What's up?" JJ said as she was driving to the crime scene.

"It's nothing really." Emily said blowing it off, but she couldn't help but let a smirk creep across her face.

"Come on tell me." JJ pleaded.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I think Hotch checked me out this morning." JJ laughed, "I told you it sounds crazy?" Emily said in response to JJ's laugh.

"No, it's not crazy. Ever since you have been gone Hotch has seemed different. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the hots for you."

Emily looked at JJ doubting what she was saying, "No he couldn't he has Beth."

"Him and Beth broke up a little while ago. The long distance relationship didn't work out."

"Hmmm." Emily made a little noise.

"I know what you're thinking and yes I think you and Hotch would make a great couple." JJ said.

Suddenly Emily's mind was back on the case after seeing a sign she didn't notice yesterday, "Jayje, did you see that?" Emily asked.

"No what was it?"

"A sign that said **Whooping Crane, Endangered Species Habitat**."

"Look there is another one." JJ pointed out.

Emily leaned forward trying to read the sign before they got up to it, "**Wildlife Area.**" Emily said. "Do you think the woods are part of the wildlife area? We are less than a mile to the site." Emily pointed out.

"I don't know, do you think it could be significant?"

"Maybe, I'll give Hotch a call and let him know, and maybe they can ask the property owner about it."

"Emily and Hotch sitting in a tree…" JJ started to sing.

Emily shot her a friendly glare giving her a warning that she better not while she was on the phone with Hotch.

By the time Emily had got off the phone with Hotch, JJ was pulling up to the woods, closer than they had yesterday, hoping that the smell wouldn't be that bad.

Yesterday they had pulled further back so they could prepare themselves with masks and breath some fresh air before getting into the woods.

There were still a few lingering cops around. JJ and Emily stepped out of the vehicle. The wind immediately whipped through their hair. "The weather is definitely a lot different today." JJ implied.

"Yeah, did you see on the news there could be some possible tornadoes this evening?"

"That's all we need to top everything off."

"Tell me about. It's almost like you can smell the rain in the air."

"It's definitely a lot better smell than it was yesterday."

"Yeah I'd rather smell rain than dead bodies any day of the week." Emily said lifting up the caution tape to let JJ under.

When they stepped into the woods, they stopped. JJ just shook her head, "It doesn't matter if these woods are located by the lake or not something about them will always be tainted after what we found here yesterday."

Emily let JJ's statement settle and took a few steps into the woods, "So if I'm the un-sub this would be the perfect location, isolation, time to kill my victims and no one to hear them scream."

"Yeah, but according to Rossi there is something special about these woods. It's located right in the middle of where all the victims were last seen. It is almost like he wanted the victims to be found. The un-sub didn't go to any trouble to bury his victims he left them in plain sight, so if someone came up on it they would see them."

"What is it that is so important about these woods?" Emily asked.

"Well if he did want his victims to be found, then he is trying to make some sort of statement about this particular set of woods."

By now they had walked to where the woods started to go up a hillside. It then turned to thick brush. Emily noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked and saw a man crouching up the hill, diagonally from where they were. Emily pulled her gun, "FBI! Come down with your hands up!" The man didn't move, By now JJ had her gun out. "Come down now!" Emily ordered.

The man stood up and took one shot, hitting JJ knocking her down to the ground. Then he took off running. Emily bent down over JJ, "Jayje, your shot."

JJ held her shoulder, "Go! I'm fine!"

Emily took off up the hill, running through the brush that rose above her head. Thorns scraped her face and caught her jacket, slowing her down. Finally she made it out of the brush and had a clear shot up the hill. She still could see the man running but couldn't get a shot at him. Suddenly her foot hit a lose rock, which knocked her off her feet, sending her tumbling back down the hill.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! I can't wait to write more, I'm excited myself! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I knew what I wanted to happen but I had a little trouble writing it. Sorry if it is confusing! I appreciate all the reviews you all make my day!_

* * *

"Emily!" JJ yelled as she saw Emily lose her footing, and was sent violently somersaulting down the hill. JJ squinted in pain for her friend as she hit a boulder type rock that propelled her in the air and forced her to come crashing down hard, back on the hill side, increasing her descending speed.

Emily had avoided that particular area when she started up the hill, but the force of her slip sent her in that dreaded direction. The rocks were loose, and there was nothing to grab on to. This particular patch on the hill side, had been wore slick, leaving only loose dirt and gravels. She couldn't stop herself. In a glimpse she saw it, but had no means to avoid the imminent impact. The corner of her head slammed into a jagged rock, protruding from the ground, knocking her out cold. Unconscious, she tumbled until a patch of brush and briars brought her to an abrupt stop.

While a couple of police officers were assisting JJ another went to help Emily and one was calling in an ambulance.

JJ was trying to get up to her feet despite the resistance from the police officers. Under the pressure of their hands trying to keep her still, she was able to half crawl the few feet to where she could barely see Emily through the brush. A Detective that was on scene ran over to help bring Emily down.

Emily started blinking back into consciousness before help got to her. Everything was a brown blur, but as her focus became clearer she noticed a lighter object next to her. She was thankful it helped break her fall. She could feel its softness and cool temperature against her body. _Rocks aren't supposed to be soft_ she thought. Blinking a few more times she turned her head towards it and was looking into the blue eyes of another dead body. She screamed with a rush of adrenaline shooting through her body, sending her stumbling to her feet and past the officers into the flat bottom, near JJ. When she came to a standstill she grabbed her head in reaction to the painful throbbing and felt the warm, thick stream of blood trailing down her face. She fell to her knees next to JJ, losing her balance as the adrenaline was dissipating.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?" JJ asked moving closer to Emily.

"We got another victim!" The Detective yelled out.

"The brush wasn't the only thing that broke my fall." Emily said to JJ still holding her head. One of the police officers helping JJ moved to Emily and started dabbing her head wound. Emily let out a small grunt and looked to JJ who was now wincing because of her own pain. "Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it went straight through, how about you? You took a pretty hard fall."

"When the throbbing in my heads goes away I'll be fine, but with the amount of pain I'm feeling in my back I think I'm going to have one nasty bruise."

"At least you're both alive." One of the police officers said, helping lean Emily back against a tree. JJ was already starting to lean against her own tree with the pain more or less taking over.

"I can't say the same for that victim over there." Emily said.

The detective came down and stood towering over the two agents in his brown suit. "You two may find this interesting, the victim has a **Private Property** sign staked into his chest."

"That's new." JJ said looking to Emily.

"Yeah, but my head hurts too bad to think about what it could mean." Emily said.

"Tell me about it, this gunshot wound feels like it's on fire." JJ said as the police officer applied pressure to it.

One of the police officers that was calling in an ambulance came running up to the scene and said, half out of breath, "The ambulance…will be here…in ten minutes."

"I guess we better give Hotch a call." Emily said letting out a dreaded breath, at the thought, of telling Hotch what happened.

* * *

Morgan and Reid were left to profile while Rossi and Hotch got a call to go to the morgue.

Morgan stepped up to the map and was staring at the section of woods in which they found the bodies, "If these woods are so important than why let us know the name of each victim? By doing that the un-sub is making it more about the victim not the woods."

Reid looked out the window thinking about what Morgan just said and noticed a white piece of paper flapping in the wind. He walked up closer to the window to get a better look and saw the piece of paper was tied by a string to the tree. Without saying a word, Reid walked quickly out of the room.

"Reid, where are you going?" Morgan asked. With no response from Reid, Morgan followed him out the front doors of the police station and around the side of the building where Reid was holding this piece of paper in his hand. "Reid what is it?"

"Bald Cypress." Reid said holding up the tag.

"So it's the name of the tree, what's your point?"

"What if the un-sub tagged his victims, the same way people do when you plant a tree? It totally makes sense, the way the bodies were tied around the tree as if he was making them part of the tree, by doing that it still makes the woods significant, even more significant than we thought."

"Reid, you are definitely on to something."

Back inside they look at the pictures of the victims tied to the trees. "Tree huggers."

"What?" Reid said leaning in closer to Morgan.

"Tree huggers, it's what pops into my head every time I look at these pictures. It's also term used for environmentalists; maybe there is some sort of connection there."

"Hotch did say that Emily and JJ saw signs for a wildlife area driving to the site. You think that might have something to do with it?"

"I don't know, maybe."

* * *

Rossi and Hotch were talking with the medical examiner Holly.

"Were you able to determine cause of death?" Hotch asked.

"Yes there were many different types of chemicals found in their body. I found traces of a liquid fertilizer called _Save a Tree_."

"Liquid fertilizer?" Rossi asked.

"Yep and something else I found was traces of different chemicals that would equal to a highly toxic pesticide. A small amount would be deadly, let alone the amount these victims ingested."

"How much would you say they ingested?" Rossi asked

"With the amount of chemicals I found in their body probably about ½ gallon or more."

"So far how many…"

Holly cut Hotch off, "So far everyone I've examined and I still have 18 more to go."

Hotch stuck out his hand, "Thank you have been a big help."

"Anytime and if I find anything else I'll let you know." After shaking Hotch's hand she went back to work.

"That's interesting." Rossi stated.

"I'll call Morgan and let him know what we've found." Before Hotch could dial the number his phone started ringing, Emily's face popped up on his screen. "Do you have any new information?" Hotch stopped walking and his face became concerned. Rossi noticed his change in expression. "We'll meet you there." Hotch hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"JJ and Emily are going to the hospital in Ardmore. JJ was shot and Emily has a head injury."

"Are they okay?"

"I think so, she said something about another body, private property and the un-sub."

"Another body?"

"I'm going to call Morgan and Reid and let them know what happened."

* * *

Both girls were sitting on the edge of their hospital beds and as soon as Hotch and Rossi rounded the corner their feet hit the ground ready to leave.

Hotch walked up to Emily and helped steady her, he gently moved the bangs on her forehead to see the bandage, he also noticed the scratches on her face and neck from the thorns and briars. "It's not that bad, really." Hotch gave her a look of doubt and then looked behind him at JJ to see how she was.

He cared very much for both of these women and thought of them as family. He now was regretting the decision of sending them back to the woods.

"Really Hotch were fine. A lot better than the victim who broke Emily's fall." JJ said.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

JJ starts the story, half joking about it so Hotch won't take it too seriously and demand they stay at the hospital, "Emily sees someone up in the woods and tells him to come down. He doesn't, he shoots and hits me in the shoulder."

Emily knows what JJ is doing and plays along like it was no big deal, "Then I take after him running through brush and up the hill. I lose my footing on a loose rock and start tumbling."

Then JJ cuts back in, "Then she slams into a boulder and she catches some fat air before landing smack against the hillside where she is knocked out by this jagged rock and…"

"The next thing I know I'm waking up against a dead body, one that has a **Private Property **sign staked in his chest."

"See Hotch. No big deal." JJ says.

Hotch looks at JJ and then looks at Emily, "Are you sure you both are okay?"

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Fine, we'll head back to the station, if you think you're going to be okay." He said taking one last look at both of them. Both of their eyes were pleading at him, "Okay, let's go." He finally said, giving in.

JJ and Emily fell in behind Rossi and Hotch as they walked out of the doors of the E.R. "That story sounded rehearsed." Rossi said.

Emily and JJ gave each other a wink. Whether it was rehearsed or not they did plan on making nothing of it, so Hotch would let them leave. They weren't about to stay there all night, because they had a case to solve. And they definitely didn't want to give Morgan anything else to pick on them about.

* * *

Back at the station, they spent the rest of the afternoon putting what little pieces together they had. They desperately needed Garcia's information and her call finally came through at about 9pm.

"So my loves, here's what I've got. The only thing I've got from the 23 victims or now 24 is that they all were a member of some type of environmental agency, other than that I've got zip. Now to Nolan, 6 months ago he was offered a large sum of money so he wouldn't clear cut his land. If he did go ahead with the clear cutting all these environmental agencies were going to rally together and sue him."

"Why didn't they want him to clear cut his land?" Morgan said.

"Because handsome someone spotted the Whooping Crane which is an endangered species, so if he cut down his trees he would be destroying the habitat and possibly killing this whooping crane."

"Thanks Garcia." Emily said.

"One other thing, 6 months ago they also had this huge, grand opening of the wildlife area."

"So Nolan is our un-sub." JJ stated.

"It looks that way and now we know his trigger." Rossi stated.

Garcia piped back in, "Oh and before I go, there are some tornado watch's for the area so stay safe."

"Will do Baby Girl."

"Over and out." Garcia clicked and was disconnected.

Hotch walked over to the white board, "So here is what we have…" before he could continue he was interrupted by a yelling police officer.

"Agent Prentiss! Hurry you need to come see this!"

Emily got up and followed the police officer outside with her team in tow. The urgency in his voice made her very uneasy. Questions were wondering through her mind as to what was so important that she needed to see. When she stepped outside the wind of the incoming storm swept pass her body, letting her feel a few faint rain drops, that blew in. Suddenly she was stopped in her tracks as she almost tripped over a dead Clyde Easter. She gasped and noticed his bare chest had the words "For Emily" carved in it.

* * *

_Well what do you think? London came to oklahoma and now they have two cases and their under a tornado watch. Wonder what will happen next? Hope you like! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story, I'm loving writing it! I love weather and especially tornados so you might see a little bit of that in this chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Emily covered her mouth, to try and stifle her cries as the tears streamed down her face. Without saying a word or looking back towards the team she took off towards one of the SUVs.

"Emily!" Morgan said going after her, but he was stopped by Hotch. "Hotch what the hell is going on!"

Emily hops in and starts the engine, now glad that they always have the keys in the SUV, waiting and ready to go in case of an emergency. She screeches out of the parking lot in the direction of the hotel.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He says going towards the other SUV to take off after her. His face was tight and stern with enough determination to knock down a brick wall if he had to and he might, just to find out what happened to Emily in London.

"She's running away." Reid states, not wanting her to leave again.

Rossi pats Reid's shoulder, "Don't worry kid, with the look Hotch had on his face, she'll be back."

"If she does run away again, she has nowhere to go." JJ implied.

"She promised!" Morgan said.

"Look, were her family and she knows that. And if I know Emily she keeps her promises." Then before Rossi could say anymore a purple bolt of lightning struck a police car, sending the hair standing up, on the back of their necks. As much as Rossi didn't like turbulence he didn't like the idea of them getting hit by a tornado either, "Okay people, we have a crime scene and I suggest we work it as one before this storm hits."

* * *

The rain started pelting the SUV as she drove straight into the storm. With the mix of rain and teary eyes her vision of the road, was just a blur. She started to lose her breath, from crying so hard and began swerving. "Come on Emily!" She yelled at herself, mad that she couldn't keep it together, she was endangering herself and she knew it, but kept driving anyways. _It wasn't that far to the hotel_ she told herself.

A sudden downburst of wind hit the SUV and she struggled to keep it in her lane. Still she never faltered from her destination. She was determined. A few minutes later in front of her, she could see the hotel sign, to her relief. She pulled into the park lot. When she stepped out of the vehicle, she was pounded with rain and tiny bits of hail. Lightning flashed in the sky around her and the wind swirled her dampened hair in to twisted tangles.

Running through the front doors of the _Comfort Inn,_ a cold blast of air hit her wet skin, causing goose bumps to cover her body. Stopping to shiver for just a second she saw the door to the stairwell and went to it, running up the stairs to the second floor. She searched her back pocket for the door key, so when she reached the room she could get in quickly. Once on the second floor she ran down the hall, and entered the room slamming the door behind her. When the door shut she didn't know what to do so she plopped down on the edge of the bed, and wrapped her arms around herself and cried, rocking slightly from the overwhelming emotion.

Hotch was furious, for so many reasons. His mind was racing as he trailed behind her into the storm. _Why the hell did stuff always have to happen to her? Why did she run away? She's going to wish she hadn't run away by the time I'm through with her. I'm not going to let her leave, I love her! _He wasn't going to let her walk out of his life again. He would fight to make her stay_._ Hotch slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, "Damn it, Emily!" He said aloud. His breathing had become more intense on account of the frustration and emotion he was wanting to let out. An ache in his jaw became more prevalent as he clinched his teeth.

The hotel sign appeared in front of him, he turned to the right, screeching to halt behind the other SUV. One thing he knew for sure is there was no more being nice, he is her boss and he is going to get some answers, especially if she ever expects to work another case and finish this one.

When he arrived at her door, he pounded a couple times with his fist, "Let me in Emily!" He said loudly trying to breech the sound barrier of the door.

"Go away Hotch!"

"No! And you can't run away forever!"

"I sure as hell am gonna try!"

"Emily, let me in!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not asking! You're going to tell me what happened!" He waited for a second, listening for movement or a response.

Emily was now standing and wasn't sure what to do. He was right she couldn't run away forever, but how could she let down her wall and tell him what happened? She can't be that vulnerable, but she was breaking and needed to let it out and who better than Hotch. No, he was the worst person she could think of. She was quickly pacing the floor, annoyance from Hotch's persistence and rage began to overpower her sadness.

"Emily, if you don't let me in I'll just go get the key from downstairs!"

"Fine! But I don't have to like it!"

The door shot open and Hotch walked in slamming it behind him. He wasted no time in getting to the point, "What happened in London?" His voice was still firm and making this more of statement than a question.

Emily turned around to face him, her eyes were red and her face was blush, and her voice was filled with hurt, sadness and anger as she spoke in a louder tone, almost unnecessarily yelling it at him, "Fine, you want to know what happened in London? The day I started I was forced to make an immediate decision about sending someone into the field undercover, so I did. Things were going fine until a few months later when I received a phone call. I didn't know it at the time but it was someone posing as Jacob Lee, the man who is in charge of Interpol. He said there was a problem and needed to know the specifics of the case and especially about the woman I put undercover, so I told him. Two months later she showed up on the steps of the London Office, naked, laying in the fetal position, with her dead blue eyes staring straight into my soul, as if blaming me for her death. The look on her face was if she was frozen right in the middle of a scream. She had been raped and tortured in numerous ways and…." Emily was interrupted by Hotch's phone ringing. He quickly silenced it and she continued, "It was my fault! This whole thing, just because of one little phone call, that's all…." Hotch's phone rang again, he silenced the ring again. "That's all it took!" Emily walked up closer to Hotch and said, "You want to know what pushed me over the edge?..." His phone rang again. "Would you please turn your phone off!" She said not asking, but telling him.

"It's off, continue." He said, annoyed and mad at himself for interrupting Emily.

"What pushed me over the edge was a huge case of sexual harassment; I let this guy manipulate me into thinking that it was my fault. He would touch me and feel me up at work."

"Why didn't you tell somebody?"

"Who was I going to tell? I had no friends and no one to go to. He said if I ever told that he would blame it on me and I would lose my job the same day. I couldn't risk that. So finally my breaking point came when he tried to rape me. I was able to fight him off and when I got to my gun and was able to draw on him, he told me I would regret this. Then he ran off. As much as I wanted to shoot him I couldn't, by that point he was defenseless."

"Emily…" Hotch said in a more comforting tone.

She held up her hand, "Let me finish. I got home and found Sergio dead with a piece a paper laid on top of him that said "For Emily". The next day I quit and ran. I packed up my things and took the first plane I could back to D.C. You all are the only family I've got, but now, I can't stay."

"You got to quit running away." Hotch said calmly.

Very defensively and yelling in response to his comment, "Don't you think I know that!" Suddenly a piece of debris shattered the hotel window barely missing Emily's head.

"Get down!" Hotch yelled pushing her down between the beds, laying on top of her, shielding her with his body. The wind was deafening, blowing in rain, mud, and debris. The curtains swirled violently and then a comforter off the bed, was pulled out the window, with such force that Hotch could feel his suit jacket raising.

"Emily!"

"Yeah?" She yelled back at him trying to be heard over the wind.

"If we don't make it through this, I want you to know I love you!" He yelled back to her.

She lifted her neck slightly and tilted her head enough to see his face. Her own face was in shock from his statement. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the two looked into each other's eyes, half squinting as the dirt was hitting the sides of their face and their hair was whipping in every direction, but nothing penetrated their gazes on one another. A couple of tears rolled down her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak but the outer walls of the room began to rip apart and the floor began to tilt, bringing them out of their trance. Emily put her head back down and Hotch covered her as best as he could while they rode out the storm.

In a moment of chaos, she felt comforted as his body protected hers and his hands covered her head. Suddenly there bodies began to almost roll as the floor began to fall beneath them. She felt Hotch tighten his grip around her...

* * *

_Well what did you think? The next chapter or two you will start getting all the information from both cases put together! Hope you enjoyed this one!_


	6. Chapter 6

_First of all I want to thank each and every one of reading this story and for the comments you post. Thank you all so much, you all make my day and make me very happy. Well Happy reading and thanks again._

* * *

…then it stopped. The room became eerily still. Slowly Hotch moved off of Emily and helped her into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" He said wiping some of the dirt off her face.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I think so, but I had my doubts there for a minute." He said, scanning over her body for any injuries she might have obtained. After assessing both of them he stood up and held out his hands to her, she grabbed them and he helped pull her to her feet. "How does your head feel, it looks like its bleeding again?"

"It's throbbing, but I'll be fine."

Still holding on to one hand he said, "So we better get out of here before this room collapses." He carefully started walking towards the door but was stopped when Emily didn't follow. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes."

"I love you to Hotch." It was true, she did love him. Ever since she went to London she hasn't stopped thinking about him. Not being with him was like she was missing a piece of herself.

"All the more reason to stay, I don't want you to leave again."

"How can I?"

"How can you not? You can't keep running away from your problems you have to face them."

"But I don't know how."

"Let us help you."

"I have to leave. If I stay he could hurt you or any of the team, just to get back at me and I don't want that to happen. He's already killed Sergio and now Clyde. Besides I'm not even sure if the team even wants me here. I left twice and came back twice."

"You're not leaving." Hotch said sternly. "You are going to finish this case and we are going to catch the guy who is after you, is that understood?"

No matter how serious and mad Hotch's face looked she was still able to smile at his persistence and bossy demeanor. Something about his stoic personality was attractive and to this man, standing in front of her, the man she loves, she couldn't say no. Breaking his heart would be more pain than she could bear. "Let's go."

He smiled and held her hand as they walked to the door. The floor was anything but sturdy, moving slightly beneath them.

* * *

"Damn it! Why won't Hotch answer his phone? It keeps going straight to voicemail!" Morgan said.

"They drove right into the storm. You think they'll be okay?" Reid asked.

"Look for all we know he could be talking to Emily, so the best thing we can do is wait for his call." Rossi implied.

"But if we don't get a hold of them they have no way of knowing there is a tornado on the ground." JJ said with urgency.

"Have a little faith, you bunch of debbie downers." Rossi said looking to the worried faces of the three team members. The truth is he was just as worried as they were. He tried to get their minds in a different direction by bringing up the case, "Since we don't know why Clyde Easter was found dead at our doorstep let's focus on the other case and look at the timeline. We know the first victim was killed about 6 months ago and there are 24 victims."

"We can safely assume he is killing a victim every week to week and half." Reid said.

"And we are sure Nolan is our un-sub?" JJ said.

Before anyone could answer a police officer came running into the conference room, "We just got a confirmed report from a local storm spotter that a tornado is fixing to side swipe the _Comfort Inn_."

The agent's mouths drop in horror, at the news.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked the police officer.

"Our storm spotters aren't usually wrong." The police officer said.

"It can't be." Reid said.

"I'm going." Morgan said.

"No!" Rossi said stopping him. "If you go you would be risking your own life to stop the inevitable, there is nothing you can do but wait and pray. That's all any of us can do."

Morgan complied reluctantly, because he knew Rossi was right.

Each team member took a seat in silence and waited for a phone call, or report on what happened. There was no profiling, just sighs and fidgeting waiting anxiously for some news. The minutes passed by slowly and were extremely excruciating. Questions of _what ifs_ raced through their minds, thoughts of their friends being gone forever were becoming painstakingly hard to endure. Silent tears streamed down JJ's face, Morgan's anger was building at the thought of being so helpless, Rossi seemed to be the most composed while Reid stared at the floor.

Morgan let out a grunt and stood up, "This is endless, I got to find out something."

"It's been less than five minutes." Rossi stated.

"It's been 3 minutes and 27 seconds. At the most depending on the size of the tornado, it would only take 20 seconds for it to pass by the hotel, they should have called by now."

"I'm with Reid they should have called by now." Morgan said. Morgan's phone then went off, before the first ring finished he answered, "Hotch? Are you okay? They said there was a tornado…" Hotch had cut him off and the team members were waiting to hear the news of what happened. All their eyes were on Morgan, waiting for his reaction. Finally he said, "Thank God, we'll see you here in a few minutes."

"Are they okay?" JJ asked.

"They're fine." Morgan said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "They are headed back to the station. Emily is with him. They barely made it out of the tornado. One of the SUVs had significant damage so it's out of commission."

"She's coming back." Reid said.

"And you all were worried." Rossi said.

"And you weren't." Morgan said.

Rossi just smiled at him, not about to let him or anyone know he was worried.

Hotch and Emily finally arrived, as they walked into the police station they definitely got the attention of the team. "Wow." JJ said.

"You two look like hell." Rossi said in reaction to their appearance.

"We've been through it." Hotch said grinning towards Emily who returned his grin with her own smile.

"We didn't think you were coming back." Reid said looking at Emily.

"I'm sorry, really, to all of you. As much as I wanted to run away, I was reminded that you can't run away from your problems, you have to face them."

"That sounds like some pretty good advice." Rossi said looking towards Hotch.

"So can you tell us why Clyde Easter was found at the front doors of the police station?"

Emily dropped her head, at the thought of her old friend. Her heart ached for him and the thoughts of what he might have gone through were more than she could bear right now. She looked up to Morgan, "On the way here Hotch and I decided that for now, we would focus on the current case and that when we were finished, if you were willing , I could use your help in catching the man who killed Clyde."

The team gave her nods and comforting smiles. Once Hotch saw the team was willing to help her he said, "Okay, so where were we?" He said walking over towards the white board in the conference room.

The team followed his lead. JJ walked next to Emily, "I saw the look you two gave each other when you got here. There's no denying it now."

"Guilty as charged." Emily said, raising both of her hands at shoulder height.

Hotch picked up the eraser and cleared the white board as everyone finished filtering in, with JJ and Emily bringing up the caboose. "Okay so here is what we have, looking at Nolan Bray as our un-sub." Hotch said writing Nolan's name at the top of the white board, and then looking to the rest of the team for their input.

"We know he's killed 24 victims." Morgan starts.

"He's definitely trying to make a statement. Letting us know that he is mad and he wants these people to pay for telling him what he can do with his land."

"I agree with Emily." Reid said, standing up and going over to the cork board covered with pictures of the dead victims. "As Morgan stated earlier, when he looks at these photos he thinks of the term _tree huggers_, which is a slang term for environmentalists. I believe our un-sub applies that term with the people who fought him, to keep him from clear cutting his land. With that in mind our un-sub strips the victims of their clothing and ties them to the tree, as if he is making them apart of the tree."

"That makes sense especially if you look at how they were killed, with the _Save a Tree _liquid fertilizer and pesticide that was found in their system. He treated them in a way you would treat a newly planted tree." Rossi stated.

"If you look at how he tagged his victims, the same concept would apply." Reid said.

"Looking at the last victim with the **Private Property** sign staked in his chest, he is definitely letting us know that this is his property and he can do with it what he wants to." JJ added.

Hotch's phone rang; it was Garcia, "Go ahead Garcia, you're on speaker."

"Okay, I found something that might interest you. All the victims were involved with Operation Migration which is an organization responsible for the reintroduction of Whooping Cranes in Eastern North America. And guess what else these lovely fingertips found?"

"I don't know beautiful, but I'm sure your going tell us." Morgan said.

"You know it. My sweet genius compiled and cross checked finding that all 24 victims were a member of Public Employees for Environmental Responsibility (PEER). Basically this non-profit, environmental protection agency allows them to anonymously expose environmental wrong doings allowing them to use the media and even take out law suits. Last but not least, all of these victims attended the grand opening of the wildlife area six months ago."

"How did you find that out?" Rossi asked.

"Well because of the big thing with clear cutting and it being such a feat to establish this wildlife area, someone created a website in honor of the grand opening. So everyone who attended this grand opening could go online and sign this attendance list and chat about environmental stuff."

"How many people were on that list?" Hotch asked.

"Way ahead of you boss, there were 347 people and only 25 match the parameters in which I just described. Marvel at my genius."

"Don't let it go to your head Baby Girl."

"Do you have the names…" Emily started to ask but was cut off.

"All the names are sent to your phones, 24 of which are now deceased and number 25's name, information and address are already on your phones. I've also sent Nolan's address to your GPS."

"Good work Garcia." Hotch said.

"No sir profiling is not good work, its invading and something I find no interest in doing, cross checking and compiling are my Mozart it my masterpiece, but I still love you." Click and she was disconnected.

"She still sounds upset." Morgan said

"Its nothing she hasn't done before, she'll get over it. Anyways she can't be that mad, she told me she loves me."

"I know I can't but is it going to be safe for you all to go after Nolan tonight?" JJ asked.

"No. Our best bet is to leave in the morning. We don't want to run into anymore tornadoes or get trapped on the road by debris. He won't run, he's making a statement and will finish what he started."

"I'll get in touch with Mary Nottaway, warn her about what is happening and have a security detail sent to her house." Rossi stated calling her number, leaving the room as she answered the phone.

"Meanwhile since were waiting, we will get the officers together and work up a plan." Hotch stated, sending everybody to work.

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon with the dawn of a new day. A day in which a community tried to pick up the pieces of shattered town, wrought with the devastation of multiple tornadoes.

The team was rested, prepared, and fueled on coffee, on the road, ready to do what was necessary to bring a killer to justice.

As the caravan of federal agents and police officers pulled up to Nolan Bray's house, one after one grenades were thrown out of the front window, followed by automatic gunfire. The grenades went off shattering some of the windows in the SUV and another went off directly underneath a police car. The FBI agents and officals ducked as the gunfire was penetrating through the winshields of their vehicles. Prepared they were to take him down, but unprepared for the automatic weapons and grenades that were being used as deadly force against them.

Suddenly a grunt of pain, and then the words "I'm hit!" could be heard through out the SUV.

* * *

_This chapter was a little slower than the others but necessary. Please let me know what you think I really appreciate it! You all are awesome! OH and the fact about tornadoes was something I came up with I couldn't find anything specific to what I was looking for online._


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews! I like the Morgan and Emily friendship so I chose for this chapter to be focused on that for a little bit._

* * *

All eyes went to Morgan in the front seat, who was holding his arm in pain. "Morgan are you okay?" Emily asks over top the gunfire and commotion.

"I'm fine, but this guy isn't giving us a second. Hotch we got to do something!"

Hotch looks around; there was no way of driving around to the back of the house, because of the trees, and they couldn't get out of the vehicle because of grenades and gunfire. His mind raced and then he got an idea. "Everybody hold on!" Hotch yelled, putting the SUV in gear and slamming on the gas. He rammed the SUV through the front of the small, roughly built cabin stopping half way inside.

The team had to quickly recover from the impact, getting out of the vehicle with guns ready. "You could have gave us a warning." Morgan said opening his door.

"You said do something so I did." Hotch replied.

Nolan Bray had not got hit directly but was sent to the floor trying to dodge the SUV. He was to his feet faster than the agents were fully recovered. Morgan and Rossi had him in their sights before he had time to pull the trigger on his fully automatic weapon. "Put the gun down now!" Morgan yelled at him, aiming with one arm.

Hotch, Reid and Emily were scrambling, trying to get to the side where Morgan and Rossi had him cornered.

"You have nowhere to go Nolan, put the gun down." Hotch ordered, coming around the front of the SUV.

"I can't! They have to pay for what they did! It's my land I can do with it what I want to!"

"That doesn't give you the right to kill people." Emily said moving close to Morgan.

"Get back Emily!" Morgan yelled at her.

Emily was taken back by his statement.

Hotch immediately saw the hurt fill her eyes.

Emily calmly put her gun away and held back the tears that were trying to force their way out. Without looking back she walked out of the hole made by the SUV and went to assist the officers that needed her help.

The scene continued to unfold behind her.

"Put down the gun." Rossi said.

"No, I won't put down the gun, but I will do this!" Nolan raised the gun at the team.

"Don't do it!" Hotch yelled.

"Then stop me!"

This time an un-hesitated barrage of gun fire came from four federal agents, who had no choice but to end the life of this man, who in his own mind felt he lost the right to dictate what should happen to his own property. For this he felt killing innocent people was justified, but it wasn't.

In the meantime Hotch was furious; he had no idea why Morgan would tell Emily to get back. He knew it had to be one of two things. Either he didn't trust she could do the job or he wanted to protect her. Hotch's instincts told him it was because he didn't trust her. One thing Hotch knew for sure was it was time the team had a talk.

Hotch gave Morgan a dissapointed glance as he walked past him to go assist Emily with the wounded officers.

Morgan noticed his glance and called his name as he walked off to try to explain, but Hotch never looked back.

Once the officers were taken care of and ambulances started to arrive, Hotch walked over to Emily, who had intentionally been avoiding any contact with the team. "Emily?" He said softly to get her attention. Her big beautiful eyes that were now filled with hurt, stared at him, waiting for what he had to say. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry…"

Emily cut him off to say, "Don't apologize, its fine. Excuse me, but I need to help Officer Jones to the ambulance."

Emily was hurt and it didn't take a profiler to see that. Part of Hotch wanted to hold her and part of him wanted to repromand Morgan for what he said. He had never felt so much emotion over one person.

Hotch turned to see Morgan heading for one of the ambulances with Rossi. He walked over to them, "How bad is it?" He asked looking at Morgan's arm.

"I have to go to the hospital so they can remove the bullet." Without giving Hotch a chance to speak he immediately said, "Hotch, please let me explain."

"You can explain later, right now just worry about getting that arm taken care of. I'll send someone to pick you both up." He said looking to Rossi who also, along with Morgan had a few pieces of glass in the sides of their face, from one of the explosions that busted out the windows, in the SUV. "When you're finished we are going to have team meeting in the conference room at the police station." Hotch walked away before anyone could say anything else.

Morgan looked to Rossi and asked, "So tell me, what do you really think about her being back?"

"You tell me. Why did you tell her to get back? Was it because you didn't trust she could do the job or were you being protective?"

"To tell you the truth Rossi I don't know. So much has happened to her that I guess it was just a reaction to keep her safe. I almost watched her die and then we actually had to bear the pain of believing she was dead and it hurt. To see her come back, was like seeing a ghost. Then to have the pain of watching her leave again and come back again, I guess I just don't want to lose her. Then I question myself does she really have the right to come back? Then I get mad."

"What part makes you angry?"

"I get mad because what gives her the right to just walk in and out of our lives like that? Then I get mad at all the things that have happened to her and then I'm mad at myself for questioning if she should come back. I love her Rossi just like if she was my sister, but the truth is, I don't really know what to feel."

"I don't think any of us do." Rossi said stepping into the ambulance.

* * *

At the police station, before Rossi and Morgan arrive Hotch speaks to Emily about the team meeting he wants to have. For Hotch this was something he had to be unbiased about, acting as leader of this team and not as someone who is in love with a beautiful woman. He had to take all fo the team member's feelings into consideration. Emily was finishing boxing up the evidence as he walked up to her and wasting no time he said, "Emily, I've called a team meeting."

Caught a little off guard by his statement, but not totally un-expecting it she said, "A team meeting?"

"Yes, ever since I've let you come back, and we have started this case, there has been tension among the team."

"And you think this tension is because of me."

"Yes, and I think the only way we can move forward is to have this meeting and get everything out in the open."

"And you want to know if I want to be in the meeting."

"Yes. I'm leaving that decision up to you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be there. Over many years of working together this team has become a family and you are a part of this family, and I think the only way to resolve this tension is to talk." Hotch looks down at his feet as if he had something else to say, but held it in.

Emily picked up on this instantly, "What is it?"

"I don't want you off by yourself, just in case, if something were to happen."

Emily smiled at his worry for her safety. She had never had someone care for her the way Hotch is. Then the thoughts of her being the reason for the tension with the team was trying to persuade her to run, again. It was an easy way out, a way to fix everything and if something did happen to her maybe it would be for the best. She slipped into the seat behind her, with the smile fading from her face.

Hotch bent down to her at eye level, "Emily, talk to me."

"It's nothing." She said trying to play off that horrible feeling inside her.

"Emily." Hotch said, knowing good and well it was something.

She gave in to the sound of Hotch saying her name, and the pleading in his voice,"I just keep thinking things would be better if I was gone. Maybe if something did happen to me…"

"No, Emily. Don't even think that. The last thing we want is for something to happen to you."

Emily let out a deep breath, giving up because Hotch wasn't about to let her talk about being dead or running away. "I'll sit in on the meeting."

Hotch placed his hand on her knee. "Thank you."

Emily placed her hand on top of his and nodded with a reluctant smile.

Hotch then stood up and called Rossi and Morgan to see when they might arrive.

It was 3 in the afternoon before they finally got back to the police station.

The team members were dreading this meeting. They all reluctantly took a seat in the conference room. Hotch shut the door for privacy and connected Garcia through the lap top. "I've called a meeting because I think for this team to function properly it needs to function together. If there is something that needs to be said, now is the time to say it."

Everyone was quiet and Emily knew why. It was because she was there, so to break the ice she spoke first. She stood up from her chair, and stood next to Hotch whose energy somehow made her feel stronger. "Look guys, I get it. If you're mad at me for coming back I totally understand, but just say so."

"Look, Emily what I said today, it was more out of protection. I meant no offense."

"If it's because you don't trust me just say it." She said pleading with him, wanting him to say what he really thought.

"Okay fine you want the truth; yeah it's hard to trust you. Twice now you've walked in and out of our lives and it hurts. Sometimes I get mad, because what gives you the right to break our hearts again and again, but then I get mad at myself because I look at what you've gone through and I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing."

Tears had come to Emily's eyes, "All I can say is that I'm sorry and I never wanted to put any of you through this."

Reid finally spoke up, "When you left the other night I was worried you weren't going to come back, I was afraid you were going to leave again."

JJ looked to Emily and said, "I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't want you to leave."

"You're a apart of this family." Rossi said.

Emily let a few tears fall down her face, she wiped them away before she spoke, "Leaving is definitely what I'm good at, and running away even better, but I can't keep running anymore. It's funny something I've learned is that I keep running back to you guys."

"Like I said we are a family. Families fight, they get torn apart, but you're always family no matter what happens." Ross stated.

"And this is no exception Emily, we are a family and we want you to stay." Penelope said.

"Are we in agreement?" Hotch asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, because I need your help." Emily said. "There is a man named Richard Halloway who is after me and he is the man who killed Clyde."

"Richard Halloway, I'm on it. Anything in particular I'm looking for?" Garcia said eagerly.

"I need you to track his steps and see if we can close in on him."

"I'm on it! Call ya back when I got something. Over and out my beautiful family."

"Emily." Morgan said.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

"Of course."

They both walked outside the front of the police station. Morgan didn't waste anytime saying what he needed to, "Emily I didn't mean to hurt you this morning."

"You don't have to explain, I understand."

"Just hear me out. You mean a lot to me. I need you here Emily, its hard living without you. With you here I know someone always has my back."

"Thank you Derek. I hope I can earn your trust again, I want to be that person you can depend on and lean on for anything, anything at all."

"You already have and I know I can always depend on you, that's just who you are."

Emily initiated a hug that Morgan gladly accepted. "Thank you Morgan, and you have my word I won't leave again."

"You're welcome and with that look in your eyes, I know you won't." They stepped back from each other and Morgan wiped away the few tears that had trickled down her face. "How about helping me grab some coffee?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to have a few minutes to myself if that's okay?"

"No problem." Morgan walked into the police station alone.

Emily stood outside, extremely happy. She felt so blessed to have such wonderful people in her life when her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that haunted her memory, "Emily Prentiss."

Her heart pounded as she turned to face the man, who tried to steal something very pure from her and made her feel dirty and worthless,"I'm not afraid of you." She said.

"You should be." He brought up the butt of his gun, forcing her into unconsciousness. "You should be Emily Prentiss. You should be." He said dragging her into his vehicle, before driving away he left a piece of paper under a rock, in front of the doors to the police station.

* * *

Inside the team was putting together the information about the new case. A few minutes had passed and Emily was starting to be missed. "Where's Emily?" Hotch asked.

"She wanted a minute to herself outside. I'll go check on her." Morgan was gone less than twenty seconds before running back in with a piece of white paper in his hand, "She gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" JJ asked.

"She was kidnapped. He left a note."

"How could you have left her alone?" Hotch asked in anger and panic.

"Hotch! She was standing outside a police station!"

"Let me see the note!"

**FOR EMILY: LONDON**

* * *

_Well here comes the second part to the story I promise it will be quite interesting! I hope you liked this chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them, you all help keep me motivated! I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you all for reading! I had to do a lot of research for this chapter about the FBI and traveling and protocol so if something is unclear or needs explaining let me know. This part of my story is also inspired by some of the events that took place in "Taken 2" so you may see some similarities! Happy Reading_

* * *

Hotch was in his room packing a suit case of only essential items. He couldn't move fast enough to get everything packed. Maybe time had already run out and his plans of trying to find her would be wasted, but he had to know for sure, that she wasn't dead.

Sleep had been non-existent since Emily was taken two days ago. Hotch couldn't help but blame himself for what happened. His thoughts questioned what he should have done differently. _I should have stayed with her. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight, especially knowing that she was in so much danger. How could I be so stupid? Morgan shouldn't have left her outside, alone, but I probably would have done the same thing if she asked. Why does this freak want her anyways? It has to be more than just a workplace infatuation. I wonder if he had anything to do with the death of that undercover agent, no, I'm probably just over thinking it. If I had only been there, she would be safe at home, right now._ His thoughts were overwhelming and he sat on the edge of his bed for moment. "Why Emily? Why you?" He said gently in an audible voice, to himself. "I love you. I can't lose you, again." He said even softer, listening to the sound of his own voice crack. Finally he had been able to admit to loving her and now she was gone. _Don't lose it Aaron, you have to find her, you have to have that hope._ He stood back up and was putting the last few items in his suitcase when he heard the doorbell. "I don't have time for this." He said, frustrated that someone was interrupting him, while he was in a rush to get packed and leave.

He opened the door and was surprised to find Rossi standing on the other side, "Dave, please come in." He said more calmly and now less frustrated than before.

Rossi walked inside and Hotch shut the door behind him. "So Aaron Hotchner turns vigilante." Rossi says.

"I don't have a choice, and I'm not just going to let someone take her, without at least trying to find her." Hotch says defending himself.

"What happened with Strauss?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing. I even tried going over her head and was basically told it was out of our hands and that we should just wait and see what happens?"

"Did you call the U.S. Embassy?"

"I called the U.S. Embassy and London's local government but their hands are tied. Our jurisdiction doesn't extend past an act of terrorism, and when I told them about the case, they said they would look into it, and as much as I tried to tell them we would be willing offer investigative or forensic assistance it was denied."

"So what you're saying is that if we let this go and do nothing, more than likely Emily will end up dead. Assuming she is in London."

"She has to be. He left that note for a reason; it's a hint to help us find Emily. It almost seems as if he wants us to come looking for her, I don't know I could be walking straight into a trap."

"How did you get the time off?" Rossi asked.

"Erin gave me a week off."

"And how do you plan on getting past security with your weapon?"

"I submitted an NLETS describing briefly the case Interpol is working, that Emily was involved with. It has been unresolved and I told them we were invited in my Emily Prentiss who runs London's Interpol office. I figured by flashing my credentials to the right people might help to."

"One other thing. How do you plan on finding her, and where do you plan on staying?"

"I booked a hotel on Expedia. I don't know how I'm going to find her, but I have to try and I have one week in which to do it. If I don't find her…" Hotch stopped, holding back his emotion.

"You love her don't you?"

Hotch looked up at Rossi and without saying a word, Rossi new by the look on his face and the tears he was holding back that he did.

"Well, there is one thing I do know and that is you can't find her by yourself." Hotch gave Rossi a funny look as to what he was up to. He watched as Rossi opened his front door and when he did he saw the rest of his team, including Garcia standing there. They were dressed business casual, and each of them were holding one go bag.

"No." Was Hotch's first response. "How did you get the time off? Nevermind, it doesn't matter none of you are going."

JJ smiled, "I hear Strauss is giving everyone a vacation."

"Emily Prentiss invited us in on a case, and last I heard we function as a team." Derek said.

"I hear London is pretty this time of year." Reid added.

Garcia lifted up her rolling go bag and set it in front of her. "With my genius, and this bag full of gadgets we will have a lot better chance of finding her, Sir."

"As much as I want your help, I can't let you come. It's too big of a risk. It's one thing if I lose my job but all of you."

"Were not asking for permission." Derek said.

"You need us Hotch. We only have one week." JJ said.

"So what do you say?" Rossi asked.

"I'm leaving on a plane at Midnight." Hotch said.

"Were ready when you are." Derek said.

"We go in as a team and we go out as a team." Hotch said.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Rossi stated.

"Okay. Let me get my bag and we'll go." Hotch said. It was less than a minute before he was back by his front door and ready to leave. He set his alarm and stepped on the front porch. "Let's go find Emily and bring her home."

"That sounds like a good idea." JJ said.

Hotch led them off his front porch, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride; he was able to smile at the closeness and unbreakable bond this team had. No matter what happens, or how mad someone gets they are always able to stick together.

He looked behind him at the willingness and determination on their faces and in their body language as they followed him in what was sure to be one hell of an adventure, one in which they'd never seen before.

* * *

When Emily arrived in London, a bag was placed on her head in a dark alley, before being shoved in a black van and riding to an unknown destination. When they were at a secret location two men forcefully helped Emily out of the van and led her to a dark room with a single chair. They pushed her down in the chair, tying her as she struggled to get free. Once she was tied and still. Heavy footsteps could be heard as another person entered the room, moving closer to Emily, then he spoke, "You want to know who killed your undercover agent?" The man pulled the bag off Emily's head, along with a few strands of hair that stung as they were ripped from her scalp.

When the bag was pulled off her head she was looking into the eyes of Richard Halloway. "You?" She said.

"Yes me."

"So that means you are…"

He cut her off before she could finish, "You may know me as Jacob Lee, Richard Halloway, and most famously Liam Jackson, the man whom your agency has been trying to catch for quite some time now." He laughed out loud.

"What is so funny?" Emily said struggling.

"The best thing about this is that I'm Ian Doyle's cousin."

Emily's mouth dropped in horror. _It couldn't be._

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think, I love to hear what you have to say! Thanks for reading! You all make it worth writing the story!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Finally another chapter! Happy Reading!_

* * *

Emily was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe the man standing in front of her is Ian Doyle's cousin. When would this nightmare end? Emily longed to be with Hotch and the rest of the team, but in her mind that was never going to happen again. It was here in this hell hole she would succumb to what was sure to be a painful death. One thing for sure was she wasn't going to break, no she would be strong and show no fear, and if she could she would fight back. Now she just had to convince herself to do so. "So what's in this for you?" She asked sternly and trying to be unaffected by the whole situation.

"Your suffering."

There was one of two things she could do, be strong and show no emotion as planned which could possibly make things worse on her or she could show her suffering and let things be over quickly. Well it was decided, she wasn't about to give him what he wanted so she stayed strong. "Good luck with that."

"Oh, so you're going to play tough girl. Well to break you down slowly let's start with you, watching the three tapes of how I killed your undercover agent, your cat, and Clyde Easter."

Emily's heart began beating rapidly, she hadn't expected this. At the thought of watching those horrific videos, she began to doubt her ability to keep it together, but she had to. To try to keep her mind off the inevitable she looked around the room to see if there was any ways to escape or something she could maybe use as a weapon later on. Upon inspection of the room she noticed the maze of pipes and wondered what kind of building they were in. It was definitely underground and still inside the city, that she knew for sure. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Liam, "For this first video I didn't leave anything out."

"How nice of you." She said with a quick, fake smile that flashed on her face and right back off.

"You know that tough girl routine will only last so long before you break."

"Bite me."

"Keep it up and I will." He turned to the television he had sitting on a roll cart and hit the power button. "Oh and by the way, you will pay for killing Ian."

"What? I didn't kill him, his ex-wife did." For, but only for a moment she thought, maybe he will let her go since now he knows she didn't kill him, but she was wrong.

"You were there weren't you?"

"Yes, trying to save his son, Declan."

"Then you were an accomplice. Isn't that how your system works, if you were there and didn't do anything about it, you're just as guilty as the one who pulled the trigger."

"So that is your reason for justifying why you have kidnapped me, and all this is about revenge."

"You were the one that slept with him, fell in love, and then double crossed him. If you hadn't of done that, he never would have went after you and ended up dead."

"First of all I never fell in love with him, and regardless of how involved I was, Declan's mom would have found a way to get her hands on him no matter what."

Disregarding her comment completely he said, "Doesn't matter, you betrayed him the most. Now shut up and watch the screen."

Emily dreaded what she was going to have to look at on the screen, but it was inevitable. The first thing she heard was piercing screams, filled with horror and agony. They were unbearable. She fought and the tears stayed hid, increasing the pressure behind her eyes and starting what would soon turn into an unbearable headache. She focused on making her face show no emotion as she was forced to look at the screen. She tried to think of Hotch and the way he made her feel trying to drown out the nightmare that was taking place, but it was useless the screams were too overbearing.

* * *

The team had arrived in London. "Well we made it through all the security." Morgan said.

"Now that we're here, where do we start?" JJ asked.

"I upgraded the hotel room to more of a pent house style. It's got the works and it's a big enough space for us to work together. So I guess we start by getting Penelope hooked up and then we start profiling."

"Sounds like a plan." Rossi said.

Once they were settled in the room the profiling began.

"Okay, so it's safe to assume she is in London." Morgan said.

"Yes, and if that's the case I wonder what part of the city he would take her to?" Reid asked.

"Well I only have one residence for Richard, and other than that nothing."

"Garcia, look into the case Interpol is working on and see if there may be any connections." Hotch said pacing the floor.

"You think it could be related?" JJ asked.

"It's possible. We have to look at everything and we can't rule anything out, it's all we have to go on. Garcia, look into his relatives that live in the city and any unique properties they may own."

"I'm on it, sir."

"JJ and Morgan go to Richard's residence and see if there is anything there that might give us a lead. If he is there do not let him see you. Follow him and then report back to me."

Garcia jumped up, "And before you go I have our communication devices and backup communication devices, switch blade ink pens, and mock cell phones that open up with all sorts of little gadgets and a tracking device. There are also tracking devices in your ink pens." Proudly she stood with a smile on her face holding all these different high tech gadgets for her fellow team mates.

"Switch blade ink pens?" Morgan said.

"Yeah! I looked them up online, they were going to be a Christmas present along with the mock cell phones but I figure hey, what better time than now to make good use of these."

The team smiled in light of Garcia's very giddy attitude and excitement as she distributed the items to each member.

"Thank you Garcia, this was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome Sir. Maybe they will come in handy." While everyone was checking out their new gadgets Hotch went on to say, "Be very careful. No one is to go anywhere alone, they could be watching us."

Each team member gave a nod and then JJ and Morgan left.

* * *

Emily finally made it through all three videos. Her efforts of keeping it together were rewarded with a pounding headache, an aching face and jaw, along with a horrible pressure behind her eyes. Many times bile crept up her throat but she swallowed back down. Liam shut the T.V. off and leaned down in Emily's face, "You are tough. We're going to have to change that." Liam raised his hand and came down hard against the side of her face, sending Emily's head to the side forcefully.

The sting of pain consumed the left side of her face. She lost her breath for a moment and looked at the floor, then composing herself she looked back at him, waiting for what was to come next. Liam leaned in real close, close enough to feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. Gently he kissed her neck, causing her to jerk away. "You are disgusting." Then she spit in his face.

After wiping the spit off his face, he once again brought the back of his hand, against the side of her face and was then interrupted by someone entering the room, "Mr. Jackson."

"What! Can't you see I'm busy here!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson but you told me to let you know when…"

"Nevermind Bruno. You can leave now."

Liam walked over to a small table, in the corner of the dimly lit room and picked up what looked like to be a small piece of paper. He walked back over to Emily. "Well Emily Prentiss your tough girl routine is about to change. Guess who just arrived in London?"

Emily had no idea, not even a guess then he held a picture in front of her face. Her heart stopped. Part of her saw a glimmer of hope but it was followed by the most sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Please…"

Liam cut her off, "You're not so tuff anymore."

"Please, I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Hurt him? No, I'm going to hurt all of them. I've planned this from the very beginning. What better way to make you suffer than to kill the people you love."

She couldn't hold it back anymore. A single tear rolled down her cheek, she gave in and dropped her head. Her suffering was about to begin.

* * *

Morgan and JJ headed to Richard's house. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a knife. After riding in silence for about twenty minutes they park alongside the road, and walk the rest of the way. Casually they walked by the house and glanced inside. There were lights on, and a slight bit of movement was seen through the windows, so they safely assumed he was home. They made a nod towards one another and on their way back to the vehicle they went into a small coffee shop, to blend in and cover their tracks, but it was too late they were being followed. After lingering for ten minutes they ventured back outside with a coffee to go. Their intentions were to make it back to the vehicle where they would check in with Hotch and follow Richard. As they walked, the oncoming late evening shadows hid the danger that lurked around every corner.

* * *

Emily was left by herself, after the news of her team's arrival. Once alone the tears flowed freely down her face and her anger began to build. She yearned to do something, to help her team in some way, but her helplessness was infuriating. Her chest began to feel tight, from being tense, crying, and almost throwing up. She struggled hard to get free, but her efforts were rendered useless and eventually she passed out from extreme exhaustion.

Many hours unknowingly passed by. Her dreams of being home and in Hotch's embrace were interrupted by Liam's presence wakening her. She looked up with an aching pain in her neck, from how it had been drooping for so many hours as she slept. It was quickly disregarded when she saw the smile Liam had on his face. Tears once again slipped slowly down her cheek, "No, you didn't." She said shaking her head.

"Oh yes I did. Your precious Derek Morgan and the beautiful JJ are dead, and it was so easy."

"No, no, no." Emily said completely breaking down, now sobbing. "It can't be, they can't be dead." She gasped for breath. "Why?"

"Forget the why. All that matters is that their dead." He said laughing.

Emily couldn't catch her breath. She gasped for air, the pain of knowing they were dead was hurting her heart and her chest was tightening. It was more than she could bear. "It's not true, it can't be." She said gasping for air between words. She looked at the horrible man that did this and he was nothing but a blur, for her eyes were consumed with tears. If only the tears would make it go away. This is the worst kind of pain, all consuming, the kind that rips at your heart and tears it to pieces.

She closed her eyes and the smiling, most handsome Derek Morgan flashed before her. He was her friend and partner. He was the best kind of man, one that has your back and keeps you on your toes. He was someone she trusted and could confide in. Now, all of it was gone. She would never hear his voice or see his face, ever again.

JJ, what a wonderful friend, she was. A beautiful person inside and out, she was smart and witty. She was sensitive and emotional; she cared so deeply and poured her heart and soul into every case and with every family. Her courage was inspiring and she was so motivated and determined. Why her, why JJ she was so important, she reminded them all what it was like to be real and feel.

Emily could sit there breathing, crying, and feeling all the pain in the world but her friends, her family would never feel again.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Once again I can't thank you all enough for all your kind words and comments. Happy reading!_

* * *

After a few minutes Emily finally tried desperately to dry up her tears. "How…how did you kill them?" She said looking into Liam's piercing green eyes that were enjoying every minute of her suffering.

Taking a few steps towards her he said, "They tried to come to Richard Halloway's house/or my house however you want to look at it and I was waiting for them. They didn't come inside so I had a couple of my men follow them. Just before they got back into their vehicle, they were shot in the back of the head. Here are their cell phones for proof." He said throwing them down on the floor, in front of Emily's feet."

Emily looked down at her feet and noticed the familiar Red Skins case JJ had on her phone. The other one she couldn't be sure of. "I want to the see the screens." She asked, since both screens on the phones were blacked out.

"Sure." Liam came over and turned on the phones for a brief moment. To Emily's dismay a picture of Henry popped up and a picture of Garcia and Morgan on the other. It was their phones for sure, with 100% certainty. Liam then turned the phones back off. "We wouldn't want them tracking these phones now would we?"

Emily's heart dropped. It was true, really true. He had their phones how could it not be? She hung her head.

Bruno came in the room, "Mr. Jackson we know where they are staying."

Liam proudly boasted, "You hear that Emily Prentiss. We know where they are staying and now we are going to kill the rest of them."

"Please don't! Do with me what you want, but don't hurt them please!" She said starting to cry again.

"Oh I'll do with you what I want, but first I'm going to kill every last one of the members on your team before I do." He laughed, threw the phones back on the ground, locked the door to the room and once again left Emily alone.

She looked back down at the phones, and got an idea. Both of her hands and feet were tied to this chair, but the idea she had just might work. It would be difficult because her hands were tied behind her back, to the chair, together. Emily then talked the idea out, out loud. "Okay, so all I need to do is tip the chair on its side, and try to move it where I can get one of phones in my hand. That shouldn't be too hard. But if I do get close to it I may have to then roll the chair on its back, so I can actually grab the phone, otherwise my hands won't reach." She pondered a moment, and then said, "Okay, here we go." She said using her body weight to tip the chair on its side.

* * *

"Garcia, have you come up with anything else?"

"No sir, the only thing I have is the name of the person Interpol was looking for, Liam Jackson. I am checking to see if I can get any of his information, but he is like a ghost…Oh that's weird."

"What is it?" Rossi asked

"I may be crazy, but side by side the picture of Richard Halloway and Liam Jackson look strangely similar." Garcia said pushing her glasses up on her nose, for a better view.

Reid, Hotch and Rossi huddled around one of Garcia's computers. Rossi leaned in, "Oh that is weird." He said.

"I think they are the same person, looking at all the facial characteristics I don't see how it couldn't be." Reid said leaning in a little bit closer.

"Oh, I have this program…" Garcia said as her fingers fly across the keyboard. "…It will do a facial comparison and show line structures in the face…" Everyone waited as Garcia brought up the program. After a few seconds of beeping finally a red box appeared on the screen that said **MATCH! **"Liam Jackson is the same person as Richard Halloway!" Garcia exclaimed.

Hotch pulled out his phone to call JJ and Morgan. He tried both phones and they went straight to voice mail. "Garcia I can't reach them. Can you use the tracking devices in the pens or fake cell phones to see where they're at?"

"Yes sir, I have them programmed. Give me just a second…oh no." She said.

"What is it?" Rossi asked.

"I programmed the pens but not the fake cell phones." She said worried.

"Do you have a location for the pens?" Hotch asked with urgency.

"Give me just a second sir…" Her fingers typed away and then. "Yes, JJ's pen is currently sitting still on a street close to Richard Halloway's house and the other is passing Trinity Square Gardens as we speak."

"Dave you come with me. Reid you stay with Garcia. We will first go to JJ's location according to the tracking device and then Garcia you can guide us to the other location, following the directions of the other tracking device."

Garcia and Reid both looked worried. Hotch felt the way they looked, he was also worried about Morgan and JJ, but he knew the only way to find out if they were okay was to go after them. He tried to push his feelings back and offered a few words of comfort for them, his eyes softened and his voice he tried to sound as comforting as possible, "Don't worry, we'll find them. I'm sure they are fine." After a moment of exchanging glances, Hotch and Rossi walked out the door leaving Garcia and Reid alone.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost our phones, they have to be freaking out by now." JJ said to Morgan as they were driving back to the hotel.

"Tell me about it. At least I was able to get my pen put in that man's pocket before they ran off." Morgan said.

"That was a rough fight." JJ said looking at her knuckles.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I just wish we could have taken them out." JJ said dropping her hands back on her lap and looking out the window.

"Me too, we were lucky enough to know they were following us."

"Yeah if we didn't I have a feeling we would be dead right now."

The rest of the trip was in silence as they made their way back to the hotel. They were anxious to arrive to tell Hotch what happened, because they knew they had to be worrying to death, as to there where abouts.

They took the elevator to the top floor and then walked down the elegant hallway to their room door. They keyed the door to get in the room. As they entered Morgan said, "Hotch were back. We got into a…" He then noticed the room was empty and he was talking to no one. Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Garcia were all gone.

"Where did they go?" JJ asked.

"They probably thought something happened to us and used the tracking device to find us."

"Then that means they are following the un-subs." JJ said, stating the obvious.

"Hotch didn't want anyone to be left alone, so I'm sure Garcia went with them."

"Look her computer is still here." JJ said walking over to it, and then stopping in her tracks.

"Jayje, what is it?"

JJ knelt down, "Blood." she said.

* * *

Emily stopped for a moment to catch her breath. This was harder than she thought and more painful. The right side of her arm would surely be bruised from the pressure of her body weight, pressing the edge of her chair onto her forearm.

She finally worked enough to where she assumed her hands were in line with the cell phones. Her head couldn't swivel enough to get a good look at it. She took a few deep breaths and mustered up her strength and tryed again and again to roll the chair on its back. She stopped for moment, to catch her breath and regain her strength. Then she tried again and on the fourth try she was able to the roll the chair on its back. The back of her hands hit the top of the cell phones, but the pressure from her body weight rendered them useless. She couldn't move them, it was hopeless.

Emily stared at the ceiling for a moment until the pain became to much on her arms, and then she rolled the chair back over on its side. There was no getting help or getting the chair back up right. Liam would surely have something to say about this.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's another chapter, I intended to make it longer but felt that where it ended was appropriate and I didn't want to ruin the affect. The next chapter will sort of wrap it up and then there will be one more after that. I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading! Oh I did want to mention that I did take a little segment from Season 4 Omnivore._

* * *

"I lost contact with Garcia." Hotch said angrily.

"What do you mean you lost contact with Garcia?"

"I don't know Dave she was talking and then she wasn't. I heard a gasp…"

"You heard a gasp? Do you think there in trouble?"

"I don't know." Hotch said frustrated.

"What do we do?" Rossi asked anxiously waiting for a response.

"I don't know." Hotch put the car in park on the side of the road. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel. Both men sat in silence for a moment and then Hotch spoke, "Dave if we go back we lose the men we're following…"

"We've already lost them without Garcia."

"We could at least search the area and maybe come across something. If we go back we may lose this lead for good, and who knows we may have already lost Garcia and Reid."

"I've been thinking. This has all been planned from the beginning. He wanted us to come to London, he was waiting for us."

"So what, he kills all of us to torture Emily."

"Maybe. Garcia and Reid are missing; they had to know where we were staying. Who else would be after us?"

The car was silent again

"What have I done? I've endangered the whole team and I may never see Emily again. Who knows we may not make it through the night."

Rossi pulled out his gun and held it out for Hotch to take, "Here go ahead. Just kill us now and get it over with. Your right it is your fault, you endangered all of us. And Emily, well you'll never see her again so go ahead, end it and leave Jack without a father."

"Again, Dave, don't you think that is a little dramatic?"

"It worked last time."

Hotch finally grinned, "Thanks."

"No problem, now what are we going to do?"

Before Hotch could answer, his phone rang. He pulled it out and didn't recognize the number. "Hotchner."

"Hotch its JJ and Morgan. You're on speaker." JJ said.

"Are you all okay?" Hotch said putting his own phone on speaker for Rossi to be able to hear.

"Yeah, we had some dudes following us. We got into a fight, we both lost our phones and I put my tracking device in one of their pockets and JJ lost hers."

"How about Garcia and Reid?" Rossi asked.

"They're gone and there is blood on the floor. Do you think Richard has them?" JJ asked.

"Yes, but his name is not Richard its Liam Jackson, the man Interpol is trying to catch. We don't need to waste anytime, is there any way you can use Garcia's computer to see where the tracking devices are located?"

JJ and Morgan made their way to Garcia's computer and Morgan sat down at the keys. "Hotch, her program has the tracking devices listed by name. You and Rossi are about a quarter of a mile away from mine and it is sitting still, Reid's is moving closer to your vicinity."

Hotch got an idea. "Here's what were going to do. JJ and Morgan bring Garcia's computer and use the communication devices to keep us updated on Reid's location. You meet us here and if I'm right Reid and Garcia are headed to Emily, where your device is currently located. When you get here we will check it out."

"Were on it. We will let you know when were in transit." Morgan said.

"See you soon." Hotch said, then they all hung up.

Rossi looked to Hotch, "You think this is going to work?"

"It has to." Hotch replied sticking in his ear piece, along with Rossi doing so as well.

JJ and Morgan pulled up behind Hotch and Rossi shortly after Reid's tracking device had crossed paths with Morgan's. The four members exited their vehicles to formulate a plan.

Hotch and Rossi were a little taken back when they first saw JJ and Morgan. They looked a little rough. Morgan had a little dried blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth, his face was covered in dirt, his jacket was tore and he had a bruise showing on his right cheek. JJ had a prominent bruise that had formed around her left eye and one that had formed on the left side of her cheek. Her fair skinned hands, now stuck out like a sore thumb with the redness and swelling from the punches she threw.

Hotch squinted his eyes as he examined their faces. He put his hand gently under JJ's chin and turned it slightly where he could see the bruises better. "Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine, really." She said giving a smile.

"How about your sholdur?" Hotch asked letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Hotch, its fine." JJ said trying to play off the immense amount of pain she was feeling, knowing good and well Hotch could see right through her.

Hotch pulled her jacket back and saw the blood starting to show on her blouse. "JJ I can't let you go with us."

"Hotch, you can't stop me. I'm going, we're in this together. Emily, Reid, and Garcia need our help, besides you would do the same thing."

Hotch reluctantly complied, she was right he would do the same thing so he said, "Fine but your getting it looked at when were done."

"Fair enough." She said.

"So what's the plan?" Morgan asked.

"We walk from here, very casually and act as if we are just tourists experiencing the night life of London. We work our way towards the location of the tracking devices and we get our family back. Sound like plan?"

They all nodded and began the quarter mile walk to what would be an eventful evening.

They were tough and here in London when lives were at risk, they were relentless. Despite the bruises, pain, suffering, and being completely exhausted they were determined. Nothing would stand in their way, especially when it came to their own family, even if it meant risking their own lives. Yes they were FBI agents but here they were vigilantes, still they abided by the oath they took stating:

**"I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God."**

* * *

_Hope you liked it and I'll try to post again soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter is a little long but I wanted this part to be connected. I want to say thank you to everyone for reading and thank you so much for all your reviews, every time I read one it brightened by day. You all are the best! Happy reading! There is one more chapter after this!_

* * *

Hotch and the other three members of his team were working their way closer to their destination, when Hotch was stopped in his tracks at some of the items, displayed in the window of London's True Value Hardware store.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"We need to get some rope."

"For what?" JJ asked, looking in the window next to Hotch.

"I don't think killing these people is something that would be well looked upon, let's get some rope easy enough to carry."

"So what you're saying is we fight instead of shoot, and then we tie them up?" Morgan asked questioning Hotch's idea.

"Yes, only shoot if necessary. Taking them out quietly is definitely different from how we normally deal with current cases, I understand that, but here it's important. We don't need to deal with the blood of London's fugitives on our hands. I don't think the U.S. Embassy or London's Government would look too favorably on that." Hotch said going into the hardware store.

Rossi grabbed the door behind him, holding it open for Morgan and JJ and said, "So we're doing this Chuck Norris style. This should be interesting."

* * *

Garcia and Reid had been blindfolded and driven to some secluded location in London. When the vehicle came to a stop, they were forced out and made to walk into a cool, damp, darkened building. Once isolated in a dimly lit room, their blindfolds were removed and they were bound by their wrists, to a pipe, traveling above their heads, but not too high because their feet were still able to reach the ground.

Liam Jackson stood in front of the two agents and spoke, "Hello, Dr. Spencer Reid and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. There is much to be done so I will leave both alone and do not try to yell or draw attention to yourself because no one will be able to hear you. I will see you later." Liam, Bruno and his four other men walked out leaving the agents alone.

Some time had passed in eerie silence before either spoke. And to no surprise, after not being able to stand the silence anymore, Garcia was the first to speak. "I so wish I was in the safety of my lair right now. I do not like this, no I don't." Garcia let out a breath, "Oh, Reid, what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"They will probably kill us."

"Couldn't you be a little optimistic, considering our situation?"

"No, I tend to look at things how they are."

"I love you Reid, but the way you look at things gives me very little hope that we will make it out alive." Garcia looked around and then back to Reid who was tied up next to her, "So where do you think we are?"

"Underground."

"Thank you Dr. Obvious." Garcia was getting frustrated at Reid, but knew good and well that he would figure out a way to stall when it came down to it. "So what should we do when they come back?"

"Considering we're tied to some pipe I don't think there is much for us to do."

"Okay, so do you have any good news?" Garcia asked hoping Reid would give her a glimmer of hope.

"Not at the moment."

"Great, just great! I can see the headlines now, pretty blonde and boy genius found dead underground, left hanging by their wrists from a pipe, with blood dripping from their gaping wounds. And who are these people might I ask? Nobody will know because were in London and after a week we will be put on missing persons in the United States and nobody will ever find us because you know why?"

"We're in London." Reid said monotonously finishing Garcia's rant, as he traveled the length of the pipe back and forth letting the fabric that was binding his hands shed the rust off the pipe, as he contemplated their situation. Suddenly he stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"What is it? What do you hear?" Garcia asked impatiently.

"Listen." They both were very still, listening intently to the muffled noise coming from the next room. For a minute or so they listened to what seem to be a casual conversation, and then there was a loud comment that was clearly heard saying, "Get out!" followed by a commotion.

Suddenly they were taken back by the ferocity of Bruno and his few bad men entering the room, causing Garcia to let out a little scream.

After their heart rates went from bulging out of their chests to just racing, Garcia and Reid were quiet, waiting for one of them to speak, as the commotion still continued to take place, next door. Bruno then spoke up, "I'm sorry but your death has been delayed." He said sounding almost disappointed.

A few moments passed by as Garcia and Reid stood looking across at the five men standing in front of them. Then they heard Emily scream "Help!"

"Oh god." Garcia muttered in almost whisper.

"Don't worry Liam isn't going to kill her yet."

Garcia and Reid now looked at each other with gaping stares knowing the fate of their dear friend, Garcia's eyes began to puddle with tears, but as their minds were pre-occupied with that dreaded thought, they missed the stealth like movements by Morgan, JJ and Rossi entering the room and only when Bruno and the other men's heads made contact with the forcing blow, of the butt of a gun along with the simultaneous grunt of JJ relinquishing all of her strength, did they turn to see they had hope of being rescued.

* * *

Emily had become restless, her mind was on what she would have to endure when Liam got back, and then she saw it. There was jagged piece of metal sticking out from a pipe. The only obstacle was that she was tied to a chair and getting the back of that chair, to that piece of metal four feet from her, is going to be on hell of a task, but she had to try. Somewhere down deep inside she felt her strength rising and her determination growing, she didn't know where it was coming from but she went with it, using it to her advantage.

She deduced that the quickest way to cover four feet is to roll the chair, again. "Here we go." She said aloud. She started jerking the weight of her body, as much as she could, slightly tipping the chair before it would fall back down, she continued this process until she was successful at tipping the chair on its back. With the momentum built by the rolling, once she felt the immense pressure on the back of her hands she forced the movement landing on the opposite side from which she started. As she caught her breath she realized just how close she was. If only she could just skid the chair a little bit maybe the bind around her wrists could make contact and she could move them slightly enough to set her hands free. With much effort, that's just what she did.

A flood of relief engulfed her body when her hands were set free. With this accomplishment she was able to get herself detached from the chair. For a moment she let herself lay relaxed on the cold cement floor, while she caught her breath and thought about her plan of action. With a sigh of relief and maybe a way out of here, she slowly got to her feet and made her way to the door.

As soon as her hand touched the knob she heard movement. She quickly scuffled back to the chair and sat down as if she was still tied up. A minute or so passed and then Liam entered with Bruno and four other guys. He stood there staring at her, looking straight into the depths of her soul when he noticed a slight smirk on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Who said I was happy?"

"You look different?"

"Do I now, Liam?"

Liam's anger was growing in light of the new toughness she was showing. He didn't at all like it. "So what is this? Hardship and suffering makes you stronger, is that it?"

"You want to know what it is? I'm not going to let you make me suffer, no it's done. There is nothing you can do to break me. I dare you to try." Emily said narrowing her eyes.

"Dare accepted." Liam pushed her chair back, in hopes of it slamming against the floor causing her paint, but his action revealed that she was no longer tied.

She tried to recover, shooting to her feet, pushing all her body weight into him trying to knock him down. "Get out!" Liam yelled to Bruno and the men that were in pursuit to help him. Liam wanted to take care of the situation by himself. What kind of man would he be if he couldn't handle one Emily Prentiss.

Liam put his hands around her waist and threw her to the ground. She quickly went for the chair and slung it in his direction as hard as she could, barely missing him as the chair slammed into the table. As Liam came towards her she sprung to her feet and stumbled over the chair and table with Liam right behind her. They both fell to the ground and Liam took advantage of the moment and straddled her body, preventing her from getting up. In the struggle of her trying to punch him he grabbed her shirt and ripped it.

Liam, bent down and sucked real hard on the upper portion of her breast, while she pushed up on his shoulders, but he wasn't budging. "Please don't." She said struggling under his body weight. She couldn't stop him. Feeling the arousal from his pants disgusted her. Her breathing was restricted by his weight, when he let up she was able to take a deep breath, but realized by the feeling of his hands undoing her pants she had to fight. "Please don't. Help!" She yelled wanting someone to come rescue her. With a swift jerk Emily's pants were pulled slightly down, but not enough to please Liam.

He continued to jerk her pants and she fought as hard as she could. Breifly he caught a glimpse of the four leaf clover. He moved the ripped part of her shirt, exposing more of her breast and said, "I see you have my cousin's brand."

"No, you have my good luck charm." Hotch's voice said, filling the room with dominance. Amidst all the commotion Liam didn't notice Hotch had sneaked up on him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

A smile encased Liam's face at the challenge. He stood up still straddling an Emily who was nervously trying to pull her pants back into position, then he slowly turned around to face the man who would put him to the test.

With no warning Hotch leaped towards him and they connected rolling over the scrambled furniture with Hotch ending up on top. He threw endless punches at Liam's face, but it was ended when Liam grasped Hotch's neck and started squeezing the life from his body.

Hotch started to feel consciousness leaving him and then the image of Liam trying to rape Emily flashed in his mind, bringing up his inner strength. His knee was in the perfect place to inflict a man's most dreaded pain, as he did it gave him a brief second to seize the opportunity of distraction. He flung Liam's arm from his neck and then he applied more blows, almost knocking him unconscious. When Hotch stood to his feet, he saw Liam start to grab for his ankles and he kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, and then kneeling back down he raised him off the ground by his shirt and slammed him into the concrete floor knocking him out for good.

It was over.

Out of breath, Hotch stood to his feet and looked at Emily who was smiling at him. She couldn't hold herself back any longer and ran into his arms, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Instinctively Hotch put his hands on her bottom to hold her there as she wrapped her arms around his neck and met her lips with his. In this moment, they were the only two in the world. The shared moment of a first kiss, was one that would embrace their memory for a life time. When Emily pulled away, they reflected a smile filling each other's heart with love. Emily leaned in and embraced him.

A faint noise of people entering the room could be heard, when she looked in the direction of the doorway, she screamed with delight. Jumping out of Hotch's hold she ran over to Morgan and JJ, "You're alive!" She said giving them each a hug and letting a tear of relief fall from her eyes. They looked surprised by her reaction and she explained, knowing they needed an explaination. "He told me you were dead. He even brought me your cell phones." She said retrieving them.

The team members heard a grunt near Hotch as Liam started moving. They looked in time to see Hotch kick him in the side and say, "Stay down." He looked up at them, "So what do you say we tie him up and call it in?"

"Let's do it! May I have the honors?" Emily asked Hotch as he was pulling out his rope.

"Be my guest."

Garcia friendly punched Reid in the side of the arm, then leaned into Morgan's body wrapping her arms around his waist. "See Reid, and you thought we were going to die."

"It was the most likely probability at the time." Reid looked at JJ in his protest against Garcia's comment when he noticed a large amount of blood. "JJ your shoulder is bleeding."

She looked down and sighed in annoyment. Reid walked up to her to inspect.

Emily didn't notice as Hotch was scanning her own head wound and any other injuries she may have while she was finishing the knots, as she tied up Liam. "Your head is bleeding." Hotch said to her gently.

"Hotch…" Emily was going to try to convince Hotch she was okay but Rossi interrupted.

"I think it's safe to say we should stop by the hospital on the way back to the hotel."

"I'll go ahead and call this in." Emily said.

"Let's move all these bimbos into one room before we leave." Morgan said.

"And then let's get the heck outta dodge before were seen." JJ added.

"And to not look so out of place I'll stop at a local store to grab some clothes for those of you who look a little ragged and bring them to the hospital. What better time to use plastic, then when your on vacation? Oh and don't worry I know your sizes. The optimist boy genius over here can come with me. The rest of you look like you could use a hospital." Garcia said.

When they finished placing the fugitives in a common room and called it in, together as a team they walked the quarter of a mile back to the cars with the police cars passing them in route. "I can't believe we just got away with that." Rossi said.

"Tell me about it." JJ said in agreement.

"We couldn't look more out of place." Reid joined in.

"Yeah, how are we going to explain this at the hospital?" Emily said.

Hotch grabbed her hand, "We got each other and were all alive, the rest doesn't really matter."

"Amen to that." Morgan said putting his arm around Garcia's shoulder, and using the other to pinch Emily's side causing her to let out a little giggle. "Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back."

* * *

_There is one more chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one and I hope it wasn't confusing! I'd love to know what you thought about it! Thanks again everyone for reading and beware the next chapter is rated M._


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter is rated M, I hope it doesn't sound stupid to anyone and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Party in the Penthouse!" Garcia said as they entered the room of their hotel.

"Baby girl we got five days left of vacation; there will be plenty of time to party. Tonight we sleep." Morgan said heading in the direction of his room, pulling Garcia along with him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need to wind down and let this pain medicine kick in." JJ said sinking in to one of the luxurious sofas.

"I think I'll join you." Rossi stated turning on the t.v.

"Me too." Reid exclaimed.

"I'm going to hit the sack, I wouldn't mind some pillow talk from my best girl though."

"Sounds fun." Garcia said wrapping her arms around Morgan's waist.

Morgan then caught a glimpse of Emily and Hotch sneaking quietly off to one of the rooms. "Where are you two going?"

"To talk." Emily said sarcastically.

"Sure you are." Morgan then gave Hotch a little wink.

JJ was elated at this new romance and once again sang the ever baffling tune to our boy genius, "Hotch and Emily sitting in a tree…"

"Would somebody tell me what that means? That is the second time in the past eight years you've sung that phrase and it is always related to two people, so I'm deducing it has something to do with two people liking each other, but I like all of you so does the song apply to just somebody you like, because if that's the case we can all go sit in a tree…"

JJ flung her hand over Reid's mouth, "Spence, let it go I'll explain later."

* * *

Finally they were alone; free to do or say whatever they want without being hawkeyed by the rest of the team. For a moment they stood, gazing at one another, and then silence was broke by a slight giggle from Emily. The sound of her laughter put butterflies in his stomach. "What is so funny?"

"This. Who would have ever thought you and me?"

"It surprised me too." Hotch then caught a glimpse of the clover, branded in her chest.

Emily immediately noticed and the smile faded from her face as she shielded the permanent mark with the palm of her hand. She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to recover from her embarrassment, "This blouse Garcia picked out is really nice, but it's a little low for my taste."

Hotch took the seat next to her. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it to where he could look into her eyes. "I meant what I said; you're my good luck charm. Besides I kind of like it, it's like a cute little tattoo."

"You mean it?" She said hopeful in his answer.

"Of course." He placed his hand on top of hers, "Here let me help you." He said removing her hand from the permanent reminder of her terrible past. "There that's better."

"Aaron, touch me." She said faintly, her brown eyes yearning for his touch.

Slowly, Hotch brought his hand up to the side of her face, gently brushing her hair back, exposing her neck. He leaned in slightly, sucking with each succulent kiss. In pleasure, Emily leaned her head back, and her breath quickened at her own arousal.

Sensing her pleasure, Hotch gently leaned her back on the bed as he moved his hands down the outline of her feminine figure, before slipping them under her shirt and feeling the smoothness of her skin. Gently he lifted her, moving both of their bodies further on the bed. The feel of her body and the fierceness in her breath increased his desired pleasure. He ran his hand up her body, forcing the new blouse off, exposing the fullness of her bosom, encased in the black lace of her bra.

A feeling that had been absent for so long, was now tingling voluptuously with such intensity she could no longer withhold a slight thrust of her hips, making contact with the hardened member of Hotch's arousal. This contact let out a slight uncontrollable moan from Emily, who was wet with anticipation.

Hotch unhooked the button on her pants, and gently un-did the zipper as Emily lightly thrust eagerly awaiting for what was to come. He slipped her pants off and tossed them to the floor. Then standing up he removed his clothing, gazing at the beautiful woman laid in front of him.

Finally he once again laid his body on top of hers. As she felt the warmth of his skin, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled in what she so desired. There were sounds of ecstasy as the moistend member propelled inside her, hitting her g-spot realeasing a high pitched moan. Their hips moved in rhythm as Hotch slid in and out, suddenly feeling a release of wetness. With every stroke their breathing quickened and their paced increased. Emily pulled him into her and kissed his neck in between catching her breath as he groaned in contentment. The sound of his pleasure was more than she could handle. She leaned her head back into the pillow and slightly arched her back, Hotch saw she was getting close and moved even quicker causing her legs to tremble. Her enjoyment was pushing Hotch to the edge and simultaneously each let out a loud groan followed by catching their breath.

Hotch could feel her flower contracting against his arousal as he slowly pumped in and out finishing his release. Still conjoined he leaned down and connected with her lips and their tongues danced in harmony, tasting the sweet essence of the other. Then letting go Hotch let his body weight fall on top of Emily, to catch his breath. "I can feel your heartbeat." She said.

"I can hear yours and I don't ever want it to stop. I love you Emily."

"I love you too."

Two souls had become one and that is forever how they would stay, till death do they part.

* * *

_Well thank you to everyone for reading and reveiwing you all are awesome and encouraging and I appreciate all the reviews! Thanks so much I'd love to know what you thought about the ending! _


End file.
